Sailor Moon: The Next Generation
by Hanna Mizuri Karima
Summary: The future of Crystal Tokyo and the Sailor Senshi is suddenly shattered and rewritten when an unlikely accident caused Usagi's relationship to crumble with Mamoru. The cause of this change? Seiya Kou, otherwise known as Sailor Star Fighter. What will this change hold for the future? What will happen to the future Senshi? (Continuation of A Night of Bliss. Rated T, but may change.)
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Sailor Moon! All rights are reserved and belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

Welcome back everyone! Or if you are just joining us, this is a continuation of the love story I put up for Seiya Kou and Usagi Tsukino! The other story is a prelude to this one in a way, and no you don't have to read it to start in this story line! (The other story is called _A Night of Bliss_ if anyone was wondering.) I placed that story under the Mature rating because it contains a hot scene! Anyways, I hope you all like this little intro chapter to Sailor Moon: The Next Generation! I will have more updates with the weeks to come. ^^ Who knows how long or short lived this will be! -Hopefully long-

Read and Review lovelies! 3

* * *

**Chapter 1: A new Life**

It was 9 months ago today that Usagi Tsukino, along with the Milky Way Senshi and the Senshi of Kinmoku defeated Galaxia and eradicated Chaos from the universe. At least for the last two decades, things were quiet. Usagi laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling of her own home. In the background she heard her husband cooing at their child. Their child, a small girl, was born the month previous and was growing strong. Already she looked so much like her father. Her head was full of black locks, and her nose was angled the same way as her fathers. Her lips and eyes, however, were Usagi's as well as her eating habits. It seemed like that child put away ten times as much food as a normal baby. Usagi rubbed her head and thought back to when everything was going right. Her destiny was set with Mamoru, and the Sailor Senshi would live on in secret, ready to appear if the need arose. The Starlights' were to return to their home planet and restore it with their Princess, but their stay had been dragged out a little after Usagi discovered she was pregnant.

After that point... things got a little complicated. Mamoru and Usagi had a huge fight once the results came back. She remembered that day like she remembered that one night that changed her life and destiny entirely.

_"Usagi, there is no way that that child is mine!" Mamoru shouted at her. Usagi coward away, holding her abdomen and looked at her feet ashamed of herself._

_"Don't shout at her like that Mamoru!" Seiya yelled back and placed a hand on the frightened girls shivering shoulders._

_"You, you get away from her. You have no business messing with our affairs, Outsider." Mamaro growled and balled his firsts in anger. He was about to shoot another insult at the Light but Usagi spoke up through a sob._

_"H-He does have every right to be apart of this..." She sniffed and looked up. Her eyes glistening with tears. Mamoru dropped his angered expression and stared at her dumbfounded. _

_"W-What do you mean, Usako..." he trailed off, unsure that her wanted to hear what she had to say._

_"Seiya has every right to be apart of this talk, Mamoru." She stated more firmly. Mamoru backed away from the two, looking hurt, spited and betrayed. _

_"Y-You didn't..." He whispered, truly not wanting to believe it was true._

_Seiya looked down at the still trembling girl and his mind wandered back to that night he and Usagi were alone, and consummated the love only Seiya shared. His deep blue eyes trailed up the betrayed Mamoru and confirmed his fears. "I was there Mamoru, when you weren't. And I will always be there for here, even if you wont be. This child," his hand touched Usagi's where her hands laid resting upon her lower stomach. "is mine."_

_Mamoru had lunged forward and punched Seiya square in the face, breaking his nose. Seiya yelped and fell on his back. Usagi could do nothing to stop the two as they brawled. "Stop it you two!" When she finally got Mamoru and Seiya apart, Usagi stood by Seiya, holding his head against her chest. "Maybe you should just leave, Mamoru." She muttered and stroked Seiya's cheeks. Mamoru left then and she never saw him again._

"Usagi!" Seiya called from the kitchen. Usagi jumped up from where she had been laying across their futon and rushed into the kitchen. She stopped and was about to ask what happened when she saw the Idol holding their child away from his shirt. A look of disgust filled his handsome face. The cause, their little girl had barfed on him. Usagi couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Seiya looked at her with a plea for help. "Don't just stand there, get me a towel or something!" He complained and sat the cooing baby in her rocker. Usagi reached for a dish towel and handed it to her husband. They had only been married for three weeks now. And they weren't technically married, they just had a written confirmation saying they were husband and wife.

Seiya wiped the baby barf from his red shirt and sighed. He really liked that shirt. Stripping the fabric off he tossed it in the dirty laundry basket, not even 10 feet away from their tiny kitchen. Seiya had used what was left of the Lights' funds from their stay on Earth to purchase a small home for Usagi, the baby and himself. Usagi finally finished giggling and had busied herself with dangling a small black cat toy above the baby's head. The child reached out her chunky little arms and laughed the purest laugh the two had ever heard. Seiya stepped behind Usagi and embraced her, wrapping his arms around her middle. He rested his chin on her shoulder and peered down at the bright eye girl they had created together.

"I think its about time for your nap, little one." He murmured softly and picked the small child up. He walked out of the kitchen and into the girl's very own bedroom decorated with blue wall paper and small little crescent moon mobiles dotting the ceiling. Seiya looked around the room and thought about his own home. He wondered how the restoration of Kinmoku was going. It had been 3 months since he had last heard from Maker, Healer and their Princess. Although the thought persisted to capture his attention, Seiya had his own Princess to look after now. The Moon Princess, a beautiful 17 year old blonde with cerulean eyes, pale skin and a meat-ball bun hair style. The very woman he had fallen in love with. The very same woman he now shared a child with. And finally, the same woman who now loved him and only him.

It took a few months of convincing, but Usagi finally accepted that her future wasn't set in stone and that it could be rewritten without the world dying from her ill-actions. It was however their shared fault for this little accident below Seiya's watchful gaze. "Mizuki..." Seiya murmured and caressed the already sleeping girl's puffy cheeks. "I gave up everything for you, and your beautiful mother you know..." He whispered to the small child. "I gave up the chance to rebuild my home... because you came along. But you know what else? I'm glad you came, because now I can have your mommy all to myself."

"Are you talkin' to yourself again?" Usagi chuckled from the doorway. Seiya stood up straight and looked at the blonde with a faint smile.

"I'm talkin' to our daughter," he murmured and stepped forward, pulling Usagi into a tight embrace. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her's, the feeling of her warm kiss sent shivers down his spine. This is what he lived for, this is why he remained here on Earth. For this one glowing light, the one single girl. Usagi Tsukino. He pulled away and stared deep into her luxurious gaze. "I love you, Dumpling."

"I love you too, Seiya." She smiled and stood up on her tippy-toes to kiss him again. The kiss was starting to heat up, Seiya's hands were starting to explore his love's body and Usagi was leaning into his every touch. But their moment was soon interrupted by the loud door bell. Usagi and Seiya parted lips and held their heads forehead to forehead for a moment and chuckled to each other. Usagi pulled away first, reluctant however, to see who was at the door. Seiya followed suit and softly shut the door closed behind him. With one last glance at his sleeping girl, he left the hallways, heading towards Usagi.

Usagi opened the door and was greeted by 6 familiar smiling faces. "Everyone!" She said happily and stepped aside, allowing the 6 girls into her home. Seiya looked surprised by the sudden flood of old friends in his living room. He rubbed the back of his head and stared off towards the kitchen, trying to ignore the cold glare he still received from one tall blonde in particular.

"Seiya," Machiru greeting with a warm smile.

"Hey," he sighed back and rubbed the back of his head. "Hello to you too, Haruka."

"Hi," Haruka responded with a cold voice. Seiya winced from it and looked to the other girls who were chatting happily with Usagi.

"Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Machiru, Haruka, what are you all doin' here?" Usagi asked, just as surprised as she was happy to see all her old friends.

Rei was the one to comment back on her question. "We came by to visit the happy couple, and of course, Mizuki."

"Well the little one was just put down for a nap," Seiya murmured and leaned against the living-room entrance.

"Oh what a shame!" Minako and Makoto shared the same saddened complaint.

"Trust me, she'll be up in about an hour," Usagi laughed and rubbed her neck, sounding more tired than she looked.

"She been up all night eh?" Machiru commented with an empathetic smile.

"Yeah, but we'll get through it." Usagi smiled. Seiya's heart ached when she said 'we'. She really was coming around and warming up to the idea that Seiya would be the one there for her from now on, and not Mamoru. He was glad though, that he was the one who got her in the end. Even if the cause for such was from their own carelessness.

Haruka pulled out a large, thin box with red wrapping paper from behind her back. "Here, Machiru insisted we picked you up a present for Mizuki." Usagi took the box from Haruka and gave her and Machiru a hug in turn.

"Thank you guys, you really didn't have to get us anything."

"I said we got it f..." Haruka was cut off by Machiru who subtly elbowed her in the stomach.

"You guys aren't here for just a visit, are you?" Usagi asked suddenly, moving over by Seiya.

The 6 girls turned into a mix of seriousness and sadness.

"It's about Setsuna and Hotaru right?" Usagi pressed and only recieved a solemn nod from the group. "Well tell us what they found out!"

"Crystal Tokyo is..." Rei started up.

"Still present, and you are its Queen." Makoto continued.

"And of course Seiya is now the King," Ami added with a nod.

"But..." Minako trailed off, unable to push the words from her mouth.

"Chibiusa never existed." Machiru finished. Her face had become a hard mask, her lips a thin even line.

Haruka didn't add her own comment. Usagi turned to the group, a tear in her eye. "I-I guess that is a future that I will have to be okay with..."

"Who is Chibiusa..?" Seiya asked after a moment, unsure why Usagi was so saddened by the fact the name would never exist.

"Chibiusa was Mamoru and my daughter, originally she was to be born in the 30th century in Crystal Tokyo but, with Mamoru gone and us together, so will never be born."

Seiya placed a comforting hand on Usagi's shoulder and gave her a light squeeze. Usagi reached up and placed her hand on his hand, tilting her head so that her cheek rested upon it. Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami looked at each other and each sighed in defeat.

"Mizuki however... was not your only child in this new future." Machiru finally said after a terrifyingly long moment. Seiya and Usagi both looked up at her in shock. They were gonna have another kid? Seiya didn't think he could handle more sleepless nights then he had already experienced with just the one.

"How many more?" Seiya asked, a little exasperated. Usagi mock punched him in the arm, but he was serious. He wanted to know.

"We can't tell you," Haruka stated firmly. Clearly she was not okay with the idea of this outsider deflowering their sweet Princess anymore than he already had.

Seiya bit his lower lip to prevent him from snapping at the masculine Sailor. He turned his head and made a 'tsk' sound. Usagi looked between him and Haruka and sighed. She felt like they would never get along. It took everything Usagi and the others had to keep Haruka from murdering Seiya when Usagi told them about the child and how Seiya and Usagi had sex. And that the child wasn't Mamoru's. Setsuna and Hotaru went crazy with anger and disappeared into the future to see what destruction awaited from the shattered destiny of their Moon Princess. Now they of course could rest easy knowing that Crystal Tokyo still existed, but Usagi couldn't help but feel guilty for disrupting its true destiny.

Then again, there was no telling what the future would look like if she had stayed with Mamoru. Of course Chibiusa would have been born, but would Usagi have been truly happy? She felt so peaceful and at home when she laid next to Seiya at night. The feeling was completely different when her and Mamoru used to spend the night together. She felt sheltered and like she was being kept on a pedestal as a decoration, or a fragile priceless being. Everyone treated her so carefully, because she was a Princess. But Seiya treated her like a woman, like another human being and loved her like there was no tomorrow. He didn't care that she was a Princess, just that she was his and that was all that mattered.

Usagi looked up at the still silent group with a warm smile. "Do you guys wanna stay for dinner? I'm sure Seiya wont mind," she offered with a hearty wink towards her love. Seiya rolled his eyes. He didn't really have a choice at this point.

"We'll stay," Ami nodded with a compliant 'yes' from the other inner Senshi. Usagi turned to Machiru and Haruka, awaiting their reply.

"I don-"

"Of course we will stay," Machiru smiled warmly back at the blonde haired girl and elbowed Haruka in the stomach again. Haruka groaned but didn't protest. She was lucky that Machiru didn't threaten her with dirty deeds. Machiru was actually a bit scary in bed. Haruka rubbed her head and looked down at the blue haired girl. _What a woman,_ she thought silently to herself with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Great! I'll get dinner started." Usagi announced and headed off towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you!" Makoto called after and followed the Moon girl into the kitchen. Rei followed suit and Ami and Minako sat on the couch, chatting idly with each other. Haruka and Machiru remained standing, their eyes cold and staring as they gazed at the awkward Idol.

"I think the baby is crying..." Seiya trailed off and excused himself to go check on his child. It was his excuse to get out of those two girl's prying gaze. He rubbed his arms as he slipped into the room and closed the door silently behind him. He rubbed his head, wondering if he would ever catch a break. He gave up everything to be with Usagi, and all that was returned to him was a broken nose, and the hatred of two of the strongest Senshi in this galaxy. He couldn't blame Usagi though, for the child, he could only blame himself for letting his lust get the better of him. But look what the mistake had granted him, a child. A beautiful new star to call his own. And he loved this new star with all his heart, giving up his life as a Sailor Senshi was almost worth the cute laughter and sleepless nights. He did miss Kinmoku and of course Maker and Healer.

_"I'm staying here." Fighter said with a solid resolution._

_"You can't stay here! We have to return home and rebuild Kinmoku!" Healer protested. Maker echoed her words but the two were silence by their Princess, Kokyuu. _

_"Why do you wish to stay here, Fighter?" She asked in a soft voice that sent chills of warmth up the three Starlights' backs._

_"I have an obligation to attend too. I don't think I will ever be going home again," she murmured and transformed back into Seiya Kou. He lifted his blue eyes to his Princess and took a deep breath. "Usagi is pregnant... with my child." Maker and Healer gasped in horror. They began to shout how reckless Seiya was and how stupid he was for seeing Usagi when they specifically told him not too. Once again, Kokyuu silenced the two Starlights and smiled at Seiya._

_"I completely understand your position, Fighter. I wish you the best, and we will be in contact soon." She smiled and turned towards Maker and healer. "Shall we be off then?" Seconds later the three shot off in bright beams of light, leaving Seiya behind on Earth to care for the accident he caused. _

His Princess was so understanding of his position, but he was certain she must hold some disappointment in him. He was done something the others warned against, and once again, Mizuki was the end result. He looked down into the crib at the silently sleeping form of his child. He reached down and gently brushed off a strand of black hair from her face. This child, what was her destiny going to be like? There was no telling the hardships she would face, or even if she would inherit the Kingdom Usagi had rightful claim over. Would Mizuki be the start of a new generation of Sailor Senshi? Or would she be utterly normal, with abnormal parents? There was no way to tell for sure. Seiya turned around sharply with a start as the door opened. Machiru stepped in, followed by Haruka.

"What do you two want?" Seiya muttered in a low, angry whisper.

"To see the next Moon Princess," Haruka muttered in return. She averted her blue gaze away from Seiya and to the crib behind him. Machiru and Haruka stepped forward and Seiya stepped aside, giving them access to the crib.

"Isn't she just prescious," Machiru murmured softly and leaned her head against Haruka's chest. "I think we should adopt a child..."

"I don't think now is a good time to discuss this, Machiru..." Haruka muttered and looked down at the sleeping dark haired girl. "She looks like Seiya," there was a tone of disgust in her voice.

"She looks like Usagi," Machiru commented with a smile and turned towards Seiya. "Do you swear to protect Usagi, our Princess, and this child with your life?"

"W-What is the meaning of this?" Seiya asked, shocked.

"Do you or do you not swear to protect our Princesses with your life?" Machiru stated again, more firmly.

"I-I do."

"Good, I am giving you our trust, Seiya. If you break it, and anything happens to Usagi or Mizuki under your care, you will be held responsible. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Seiya firmly answered and glared at the small blue haired woman. She was firm in her statement, but something about the way she said it hinted that they were in danger. Or perhaps it was because Seiya was involved. What a drag, he was always at the brunt of their hatred. Why did they hate him so much? He was a Sailor Senshi just like them, he had a home and Princess to protect, just like them. So what made him the outcast here? Despite the fact he was from a different Galaxy entirely but that was besides the point.

He sighed, and accepted that he would probably never fully understand the truth. Mizuki opened her cerulean eyes and stared up at Machiru and Haruka. Reaching her chubby little arms out she giggled and cooed at Machiru who in return picked the small girl up. Machiru cooed back and patted the small girl's back, rocking her in her arms. "I will take her to see the others," Machiru announced. Seiya didn't try to fight her announcement, merely followed her out into the living room.

Poor Mizuki was passed around endlessly, rocked and cooed at by Ami, Minako and Rei. Makoto was still in the kitchen, helping Usagi with dinner. Mizuki however, was enjoying the attention she was getting and giggled happily. Seiya watched from the entrance way to the kitchen. He felt so protective of Mizuki and Usagi, and he would never let anything ever happen to him so long as he lived. They were his world now, the only part of him -besides his home world and Princess- he ever treasured and considered dying for. It was one of those feelings that he never truly knew what it felt like to live, until he laid eyes on Mizuki after her birth. He would remember that night forever, he would relish the memory of Mizuki's soft skin as he held her, or Usagi's tears of joy when the doctors laid the tiny girl in her arms. These two people were what tethered him to this world, they were his reason to continue on. They were his reason to fight. And nothing, would ever stop him from fighting for his right to be with them. or their right to live.

* * *

So I suppose you all can tell I decided to actually continue my lillte One-Shot into a full on story. What will happen to the future of Crystal Tokyo when Seiya becomes the new King? How long do you think the peace will last until a new Generation of Sailors are needed to stop the evil? Stay tuned and I will have more up soon!(:


	2. Chapter 2: Family Ties

**Discalimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon, or it's characters. Mizuki and any new names mentioned that do not appear in the Manga/Anime are Fan Made characters by moi! All other rights go to Naoko Takeuchi

Here is the second chapter to SMNG! I hope you enjoy and I'll keep this blurb to a minimum!(: R&R everyone! Happy reading.~

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family Ties**

The group of 9 young people gathered around the dining room table staring at a table full of delicious, steaming food. Makoto rubbed her forehead and sighed in relief. Usagi wanted to make steak, baked potatoes and a desert. Unfortunately, Usagi had no idea how to cook a steak perfectly or make a proper desert. Makoto ended up making most of the meal, but she was glad to help. Minako had Mizuki in her arms and was feeding her from a bottle. Seiya waited until everyone else had gotten their food to get his. For a few moments everyone munched in silence and finally Seiya was relieved of the cold glares Machiru and Haruka trained on him since they walked in the door.

Usagi broke the silence when she turned to Minako and asked: "How are your auditions going, Minako?"

"Good so far, but I haven't received any notifications of acceptance yet..." She trailed off but hid her sadness with a warm smile. "But I'm sure I will get in some day if I keep trying." Mizuki was sound asleep again in Minako's arms.

They all continued to eat in silence, no one spoke a word. As Haruka and Machiru finished they stood and bid the rest good night. Heading towards the front door Machiru gave one last warning look at Seiya and disappeared with Haruka.

"It's like they are trying to scare me into doing something stupid," Seiya muttered exasperated by the two Senshi.

"They are just keeping an eye on you," Ami murmured and finished chewing the bit of steak she held in her mouth. "Now that Crystal Tokyo's future is changed, they want to ensure that it isn't swayed anymore."

"They feel like if you screw up, it could ruin it for all of us." Rei nodded and sighed. "I don't think they should be so hard on you though, I mean we all trust you with Usagi. We know you will take care of her and Mizuki."

"She's right, we trust you Seiya." Makoto nodded. Minako smiled at the ex-Idol and cooed at the sleeping girl in her arms.

"That's reassuring," Seiya murmured and looked down into his lap.

Usagi reached over and placed a hand on his knee, a soft smile lighting her pale face. Seiya looked at her and his heart melted at the sight of her caring cerulean eyes. He guessed as long as Usagi and the others believed he could do this, he wouldn't need to worry himself over the Outer Senshi's hatred of him. He smiled back, but it faltered in worry. Usagi sighed and stood, clearing away the dishes from the table. The other's helped her and Minako passed Mizuki to Seiya. Seiya rocked the sleeping girl in his arms and stared softly down at her. He really hoped that she would grow up with a normal life, and not have to fight like they all had. He wanted her to grow up without knowing the cruel parts of being a Senshi. But something in the back of his mind made his heart ache with the truth. Fate was a cruel thing, and it would not take mercy on such an innocent child. Seiya vowed to himself to dissuade fate as long as he was still breathing.

The farewell of the four remaining girls brought Seiya from his thoughts. He murmured good night and stroked Mizuki's cheek with his thumb. Usagi stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders. He looked up at her with a faint smile, but his eyes betrayed his thoughts. Usagi sighed and leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Don't worry Seiya, I don't think anything will come to disrupt the peace for a long while... I feel like we are looking at a long life of quiet serenity."

"How can you be so sure? You haven't witnessed the things I have seen Usagi..." He trailed off and returned his gaze to Mizuki. "Galaxia may have been the most terrible thing in existence at that time, but I just can't shake this feeling that something much darker, much more evil is lurking beneath the shadows."

Usagi knelt down beside him and stared up into his eyes, forcing him to look at her. "For tonight, let's not worry about our future, or our friends. Okay? Tonight, let's just be normal for once." Seiya sighed but nodded. The two of them stood and walked side by side to Mizuki's room. Seiya gently laid the still sleeping girl in her crib and gave one last loving glance before turning to the first love he ever had. Usagi leaned against the doorway, a soft smile of innocent upon her lips, but a burning desire lighting her cerulean eyes. Seiya smirked and pulled Usagi against him by her waist. He leaned down and resumed the kiss they had that was disrupted earlier that day. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. Seiya ran his hands down her back, and to her legs were he suddenly lifted her legs around his waist. Usagi gave a soft moan and locked her eyes with his.

This would be the first time in 9 months the two had touched each other since finding out about Mizuki's impending arrival. Slowly Seiya carried Usagi to their bedroom and sat her on the bed. Pushing her onto her back he crawled over her, supporting himself with his hands and knees as he rained endless kisses upon her lips and neck. Usagi murmured something, but Seiya ignored it, he was to busy working on getting that pesky sundress off the woman below him. He had succeeded with getting the dress half way up her body when she stopped him. Seiya looked down at her, his hands lingering above her stomach.

"Seiya, thank you. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I don't think I would have ever survived that battle against Galaxia if it wasn't for you believing in me... I can't believe how much I was blind to you. How much of your love I never saw... but I see it now, in your eyes. And I love you too, Seiya. With all my heart." Usagi felt a tear rush down her cheek as she gazed up at Seiya. Once she saw Seiya as only a friend, someone she wanted to understand. And even their their respected groups tried to keep them apart, and Mamoru was gone... taken by Galaxia, Seiya was the only one who understood how she truly felt. And why she felt the need to solve a problem without fighting. Even her closest friends, didn't understand her like Seiya did. Maybe that's why she loved him now, because in even the toughest of moments where their relationship was strained she could believe in him believing in her.

Seiya reached up and swiped the tear away and kissed her cheek. "Don't cry Usagi, you have no reason to shed tears right now. I am here to protect you, and I wont be going anywhere, I promise you." He murmured and kissed her full on the lips. It took a moment, but he finally relieved he petite girl of her dress. He smiled down at her and began to undress himself. With a pile of clothes at the foot of the bed, the two beings consumated their love beneath the ceiling of their own home. Their child, a result of the first time they ever made love, slept soundlessly and peacefully in her crib. An hour or so later, Usagi and Seiya were fast asleep, cuddle in each others arms as the dusk turned into night and night faded into dawn.

* * *

**~Meanwhile Across town~**

Haruka placed her hands tightly on the steering wheel as the two Soldiers sped across town. They had been driving for two hours now, the windows rolled down and the lighted street speeding past the sleek red vehicle. Haruka stared straight ahead, clear frustration in her blue eyes. Machiru looked over to her partner and side. She tilted her head towards her open window and rested her head on her hand. Her medium length blue hair billowed out into the cool night air, sending a chill down the mature woman's back. A soft Classical Violin song played on the radio, but Haruka roughly shut the radio off and gripped the steering wheel again, gripping it to the point her knuckles were turning white. Machiru looked once more at Haruka and sighed. She reached across the confined space and placed her hand on Haruka's shoulder. Almost instantly the Soldier's tensed body began to relax. Haruka loved and hated how much she was affected by a simple touch from Machiru.

Haruka glanced at the woman from the corner of her eye and sighed. "What?" She breathed softly, however the tenseness she was once consumed by still lingered in her voice.

"Let's not worry about it right now, okay Haruka?" Machiru asked softly, knowing that the blonde tomboy would understand her meaning.

"That bastard has ruined the future of this planet... how can I not worry about it?" Haruka muttered and gritted her teeth against the thought of that black haired outsider sitting on a thrown beside their Princess. Even the thought of not seeing Chibiusa inherit the throne and that impostor Princess, Mizuki inherit it made Haruka's bones grate with anger.

"The future is never set in stone, you know that. Just because Pluto saw the future of Usagi and Mamoru doesn't mean that that was our true future, it was just a glimpse."

"It was written, Machiru and you know that. The Moon Princess was destined to be with the Earth Prince, since the beginning of the two Kingdoms. Its how they keep their harmony and peace."

"Have you ever thought if our Princess ever actually wanted to have that same future?"

"She did until Seiya and those damn lights came around," Harkua spat. Machiru squeezed her hand on her partner's shoulder and sighed.

"If you continue to worry about this, and not think about other things... like..." she trailed off and untied the top of her halter top, letting the fabric fall down and tease Haruka with the hint of the smaller woman's breasts. "This, then we aren't gonna have a fun night." Machiru taunted and folded her arms across her chest, looking out the window.

Haruka pulled up into the parking garage of their apartment, for the first time in the fourteen they had circled these streets. Haruka allowed her eyes to trail towards the slim blue-haired girl, eyeing the hint of cleavage on her chest. Haruka bit her lower lip and averted her gaze sharply, a blushing rising in her cheeks. She suddenly felt a hand touching her thigh and the sensation caused her body to stiffen in anticipation.

"So are you gonna continue to worry about that?" Machiru whispered, having moved closer to the blonde girl, her breath was warm against Haruka's neck.

"Worry about what?" Haruka gulped and tried not to move. Machiru was always the one to initiate these kinds of things in public places. And Haruka was weak against this blue-eyed woman next to her.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Machiru murmured and nipped at Haruka's exposed neck. Haruka tilted her head and closed her eyes, allowing Machiru to do what ever she liked. It was late enough that no one should be able to hear them, in this car. The parking garage was pretty much deserted, a graveyard full of working cars.

* * *

**~The Next Morning~**

Usagi woke up early and kissed Seiya's forehead before sliding out of bed and dressing in a pair of shorts and a blue and white striped tank top. The previous night Makoto had invited Usagi out to lunch with the other girls at their favourite cafe. She left a note for Seiya on the bed-side table beside him and headed towards Mizuki's room. The small child looked over at the door as Usagi entered and giggled happily. Usagi smiled down at her, a mother's love warming the blonde girls cheeks and heart. She picked Mizuki up and dressed her in a pink dress with matching booties. Chibiusa would always wear pink... Usagi shook the thought from her head. Mizuki was her daughter now, her future. Not Chibiusa. She sighed and hugged her child gently against her chest. Mizuki didn't make a sound but closed her eyes against the feeling of her mother's bosom.

Usagi left the room and crept across the carpet floors of their one-story home. She got to the door and slipped a pair of flip flops on, so that she wouldn't have to put Mizuki down to put her sneakers or sandals on. She opened the door and was caressed by the late morning's breeze. Their home faced to the west, so the front walk way was shrouded in shadows still. Usagi and the sparkly eyed Mizuki were glad to be warmed by the early sun's rays after the brief walk in the shadows.

The Cafe was about 9 blocks away from their home. She ignored the single car they owned, leaving it in case Seiya would need it for anything while she was gone. Usagi was glad that she could walk though, since Mizuki was born she hadn't been able to get out much. She was just glad it was summer, but in two and half months, she would have to repeat her first year of High School. At least Minako had to repeat with her. Usagi sighed and rubbed Mizuki's back. Mizuki's dark shrouded eyes trailed over the scenery, oogling and cooing at everything. Cars and people pasted by the lone blonde, but Usagi paid them no mind. She was lost in thought, about her shattered future. It was so uncertain now, and it kind of scared her. She hugged her child closer and looked down at the sidewalk as she continued on her way to the Cafe.

A young woman stopped Usagi and commented on how cute that the little girl looked in her pink dress. Usagi smiled and thanked the woman before continuing on her way. It took her about 20 minutes to get there, walking at the slow pace she was. She entered the Cafe and was greeted by four smiling faces.

"Good morning Usagi and Mizuki!" The all said in unison. Usagi smiled back, effectively hiding her concern for the future with the warm movement of her lips. She scooted in next to Minako who took Mizuki from her arms.

"We went ahead and ordered you the Orange soda you love to drink," Rei mentioned with a smile. Almost on cue, a cute waiter dropped the girl's sodas off and went on his merry way to tend the other tables. Only one table was filled at the moment, an older couple enjoyed their Sunday morning with a breakfast and coffee. Minako and Ami busied themselves with Mizuki, who seemed to be able to capture the attention of anyone with her adorable giggle.

"She laughs a lot like you do, Usagi," Ami murmured and brushed the little girl's short black hair.

"But she looks mostly like Seiya," Minako commented and Rei agreed with her.

"Wait till her eyes turn colours, they will look exactly like Usagi's." Makoto claimed and Ami agreed with her. Usagi sipped at her soda and listened to the girls comment on Mizuki's features. One comment however made Usagi blush and turn her gaze up to the group.

It was Minako who mentioned this question: "I wonder if her boob's will be big like Star Fighter's or small like Usagi's..."

"Would that even count for Star Fighter if it was Seiya who, you know... was the father?" Ami murmured with her own slight blush.

"Minako..." Usagi groaned but couldn't help but chuckle. It was so refreshing to be able to spend time with her friends once again. She really hadn't done much in the 9 months she carried Mizuki. She was shrouded with shame and hid in her house, only showing up for school, and mostly half the day before returning home to her mother's waiting arms. Her dad would have killed Mamoru for what happened to Usagi, but he was in a foreign country on a buisness trip and wasn't aware the Usagi had a kid, or that Usagi and Mamoru broke up and Mamoru wasn't the father.

"What? It's a genuine question I've had since you found out about Mizuki," Minako muttered innocently and fiddled with the hem of her shirt. "I even asked Setsuna and Hotaru but they wouldn't tell me. Seems like the outer Senshi still haven't warmed up to little Mizuki yet."

"It did seem like they were hiding something though," Rei mentioned and looked down at her lap.

"Yeah they did, Setsuna seemed like she had seen something terrifying when Hotaru and her got back." Ami nodded.

"They were hiding something?" Usagi whispered and rubbed her forehead. Mizuki must have sensed the downward spiral of mood in the building and was laughing and playing with Minako's hair.

"I think I might have to go see them..." Usagi murmured and sipped the last bit of her soda.

"Go see who?" A familiar voice murmured near their table. All five heads snapped up and Mizuki giggled even more, not paying attention to the voice at all.

"Seiya..." Usagi smiled and scooted over on the booth to let her love sit next to her.

"I found your note and thought it would be nice to come and see what hangin' with you girl's was like in a Cafe. Are you all as crazy as you were in School and other public places?" Seiya teased and received some chuckles and groans from the girls.

"We are not crazy!" Rei muttered and folded her arms across her chest, giving him a 'hmmf' and looking away.

"Rei..." Ami murmured and hung her head. "We are a bit crazy."

"Ami! You traitor!" Minako whimpered and grieved the accusation with Rei. Makoto, Ami, Usagi and Seiya all laughed at their dramatic realization.

"So who do you need to go see Dumpling?" Seiya asked again and placed a hand on Usagi's.

"Oh... Setsuna and Hotaru... there was somethings I wanted to ask them concerning our future." She murmured and twirled the straw in the ice left in the glass before her. Seiya squeezed his hand on hers and looked at her with an understanding gaze.

"Do you really think that would be wise?" Seiya wondered aloud.

"Seiya if you had a future written out for you, something that you know for sure will happen no matter what, and all that changes wouldn't you want to know what it would look like too?" Rei asked, the other girls nodding and looked at the ex-Idol.

"I suppose I would, but I just think the future should be left untold, because it's not written in stone and can change. All I know is, I have a future with Usagi and Mizuki and all of you. Previously I knew that my future would either contain my death, or returning to Kinmoku with my Princess and Healer and Maker and recreating our home world. But now its completely changed and now my future is here on Earth. If we know and expect our futures to be written in stone, something is bound to happen and change that."

"He has a point," another familiar voice sounded. The group looked up and saw Setsuna, dressed in a purple suit and little Hotaru next to her, dressed in a white blouse and a pleated red skirt.

"Setsuna, Hotaru! I'm so glad you guys made it back safely," Usagi commented with a relieved smile.

"Is that Mizuki?" Hotaru asked and stepped closer, leaning over the table to look at the tiny girl. Mizuki looked back, staring into Hotaru's lilac eyes. "She looks so innocent..." Hotaru murmured with wide eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Seiya asked suddenly.

"It's a harmless adjective to describes this precious life," Setsuna answered.

"Didn't seem to harmless..." Seiya muttered and trailed off.

* * *

I hate to leave it off at such a point but, I do love cliff hangers. XD The next chapter may not be up till early next week! Sorry in advanced! Don't forget to leave a review of your thoughts. :3 I wanna know if I am actually doin' a good job here. ^^" Thanks for following and favoriting this story too!(:


	3. Chapter 3: Dance Beneath the Moon

**Disclaimer:**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dance Beneath the Moon**

~A Year and a Half Later~

It's been two years since the battle against of Galaxia, and a year and a half since the birth of little Mizuki. Ami, Rei and Makoto were nearing their final year of High School, and Minako and Usagi were nearing the end of their Second year, having had to repeat their First years for grades and for Usagi, it was also because of Mizuki. Seiya waited outside of the local High School were the majority of the girls went to school, Mizuki in a stroller beside him. He looked down at the ring he had bought a few hours earlier. It was a simple diamond surrounded by four little gems: a ruby, an emerald, a sapphire, and a yellow topaz gemstone. Usagi had described something similar to Seiya few months before, and since he still had yet to get her a proper ring and propose he thought now would be a good time. His plan was to take her out to a nice place, and have her mother watch Mizuki for a few hours.

He thought back to the night he asked her to marry him the first time. It was a crystal clear night, the sun had long since set and they were sitting on a park bench. Seiya had finally managed to stop the bleeding from his broken nose and Usagi was still sniffling from crying. When he asked she inquired on why. And he could only think of the obvious reasons, the baby and because he loved her. She halfheartedly agreed and they went to city hall to get written confirmation, but Usagi was still too young to we. Now she was nearly 18, and Mizuki a year and a half. He couldn't believe how time was just flying by. With a sigh he checked his watch, Usagi should be coming out anytime now. Seiya would have gone to school with her but he really didn't need to. Instead he got a part-time job as a Music/Singing Teacher. Although the couple really didn't need the money just yet, Seiya still had quite a bit of savings left from his Idol days. It didn't hurt to try and fit in though.

Of in the distance Seiya heard the final school bell ring. He pushed off of the wall entrance to the School and pushed Mizuki, sleeping quietly in her stroller, towards the front door. Young boys and girls hurried off to do after school activities, hang out, or go home. Like usual Minako and Usagi were the last to exit the building. Today, they had a big test. Seiya wondered how his blonde bun-head had done, he knew she tended to not do very good at times. Unlike Usagi, Minako had done extra classes on the side to make up for her first year, so she would be graduating and starting a career in singing and acting. Makoto was going to start her own bakery here in Tokyo before going to France and touring European cuisines. Ami was going to go to College and become a doctor, just like her mother, and Rei would take over her Grandfather's shrine and go to college to become a teacher. Everyone of Usagi's friends were going to start their futures, going to do something with their lives. But Usagi wouldn't get that chance, she would have to take care of a kid neither of them expected to come. Sometimes Seiya regretted ever meeting Usagi, regretted ever letting himself fall in love with her. He felt responsible for Usagi's now undetermined future, and he just couldn't shake that guilt.

Seiya let out a defeated sigh as he watched the crowds go by. Not very many of the students came near him, despite his previous history as a famous Idol. It seemed like after the battle with Galaxia, the Idols had faded into history. Maybe even disappeared entirely. He wondered what would happen if he started to sing one of their most famous songs, would the crowds notice? Or pass it off as just a random guy with a kid and an amazing voice? He looked down at the still sleep Mizuki, it was amazing how much that kid could sleep through. It wasn't particularly quiet at that moment.

"Seiya!" A familiar voice called out. He looked up and saw Makoto, Minako, Ami and of course Usagi. Usagi smiled at him and knelt down to kiss their child's forehead. Some of the students that passed by started to murmur things, but they didn't pay much attention to the high school girl with a baby. Makoto rubbed Usagi's back and tried to cheer her up.

"What's got you so down, Dumpling? Did your test go badly?" He asked softly, concerned.

"No, she actually passed her test." Ami murmured and glared at a gossiping group as they passed by.

"It's just the rumours are getting worse and worse as the days go by. Everyone knows you two aren't married, and they are starting to call her a whore," Minako murmured and rubbed the back of her neck.

"We've tried everything to convince them otherwise, but teenagers just don't listen."

"I'll be fine guys," Usagi spoke softly, tears highlighting in her voice. "Don't worry about the rumours, at least we know they aren't true," She sniffed and stroked her child's cheek. "I'm glad Mizuki is here, I was blessed with something beautiful, I as blessed with a new life. And I wont let those stupid comments ruin my love for not only Mizuki, but..." She trailed off and stood, looking at Seiya with a somber smile. "for Seiya too."

Seiya couldn't help but smile back. He had always been affected by Usagi, not matter what she said. "Dumpling..." He spoke softly and caressed his bun-head's cheek. "C'mon Dumpling, let's go celebrate your good grades with a nice dinner, just you and me. The girl's already volunteered to take Mizuki to your mom's too," He whispered softly to her, smirking as she blushed.

"A-Alright, I-I'll go..." She muttered in a slight daze. Minako and the others hijacked the stroller and waved goodbye to Usagi and Seiya. The couple lingered a moment longer in the School's courtyard before, hand-in-hand, making their way back to their home to freshen up a bit.

Usagi had no idea what she would wear as they arrived home. She excused herself to shower. Once behind the door of the bathroom she started up the shower and waited for a the room to fill up with steam. She discarded her clothes and grabbed a towel, placing it near the shower for easier access. She sighed and emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes later, a towel in her hair and a towel around her naked body. Seiya was waiting on the couch, reading a Manga book. He looked up at Usagi and smiled. "Hurry and get dressed, our reservations are at 6 o'clock."

"Alright!" She nodded and headed for their room. She dried herself off and dressed in some under garments, a nude coloured strapless bra, and a pair of white panties. Moving towards her closet she stared at it for a good ten minutes before deciding on a simple red evening gown. The dress was a halter neck style, the neckline hugging her neck as she slipped it on. The back however sloped down in a perfect arc, brushing at the small of her back before climbing up the other side again. The skirt fell to her feet, and there was also a long slit rising up the left side. It ended just short of her hip. She put on stockings and a pair of black pumps before turning to deal with her hair.

She pulled the towel away and brushed the tangled blonde strands. Once satisfied that her hair was tangled free, she redid her buns, Looking in the mirror she applied a bracelet and some simple earrings before nodding in approval. Finally, a half an hour later she emerged from their shared bedroom. Seiya was standing, a rose in his breast pocket of his new red tuxedo he had bought a few days ago. Seiya eyed his love and pulled her into an embrace, running his hands up her exposed back. "You look beautiful, Dumpling." He whispered into her ear before kissing her forehead.

"T-thank you, so um," she rubbed the back of her neck and adverted her cerulean gaze. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"A fancy little restaurant in the heart of Tokyo," he smiled and lead her out into the yard and towards their own personal car. The car, like most of Seiya's belongings, was a red colour. He opened the car and shut it after Uasgi had slid in. In a few moments, they were racing down the less-than crowded streets of Tokyo towards their desired destination. Seiya knew that it would a be a royal pain to park the car this time of night, so he had called ahead and also reserved a parking spot for himself. They didn't really talk much as they drove, and Seiya couldn't complain really, he was still trying to figure exactly how he was going to propose properly to Usagi.

Usagi on the other hand was trying to figure out Seiya's ulterior motive with this whole fancy restaurant date night. So far, she hadn't come up with anything. Seiya would have figured as much, Usagi wasn't one to be able to figure much out right away. It took Usagi nearly 5 days to figure out that Seiya was an Idol, let alone the 6 months it took for her to figure out he loved her. And even then, he had to tell her. She was just one of those people that, well he wouldn't call her selfish for not seeing others feelings, but she was to innocent to understand them. Even if she strove to understand others, still missed the little things. But that was okay, her reactions were always rather entertaining to watch when she was the last to figure something in particular out. It was, cute.

After a half an hour of driving, and some minor traffic issues, they made it to the restaurant. A valet was awaiting to park Seiya's car. Seiya got out and went around to open Usagi's door. She was shocked at the extravagant venue. It was close to the ocean, and even lead out onto the beach. It was beautiful. Perfect even. She looked up at Seiya and smiled weakly, she felt so out of place now. Seiya patted her head in reassurance and offered her his arm. She gladly took it, thankful for the steady arm for support, and the couple entered the building. Just in time for their reservation, the Waiter lead them to a private room with a bay-view windows that gave sight to the softly lapping ocean. The sun was just starting to set, and its rays bathed the building in warmth, and altered the colour of the sky around it. Oranges, purples, pinks, all highlighted the once blue sky and reflected off of the sun-stained buildings to he West. This was the first hint of Spring, the rose bushes were starting to bud, lilies and tulips were coming to life in brilliant arrays of colour and design. Birds were starting to return, chattering happily about the approaching warm weather. And to the West, the softly lapping ocean, and the darkening sky, were the first few stars were starting to peek through.

The Waiter took the couples orders and hurried away to bring them refreshments and dinner rolls. He returned minutes later with the basket of warm buns and brought Seiya a tall, dark looking liquid, and Usagi a glass of lemon water. Usagi eyed Seiya's choice of beverage. "What exactly is that?"

"It's wine," he murmured softly and took a drink of the bitter red liquid.

"What! You're not old enough to drink!" She scolded and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm kidding! Geeze Dumpling calm down. He chuckled and took another sip. "It's not wine, it's cranberry juice." She rolled her eyes and pouted. The legal drinking age was 20 in Japan, even she knew that. What nerve he had to say it was Alcohol when they were only 17, and she was even a month older than him! That came to her as a surprise when she found out. She always thought she was the youngest, but nope. That would be too much to ask for. She rubbed her neck and sighed, what a drag it was to deal with Seiya sometimes.

"Hey Dumpling," Seiya called out to her with a soft whisper.

"What?" She muttered and averted her blue gaze to a portrait across the dim, candle-lit room.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Your old life? Back before Galaxia and before... me?" He murmured and looked down into his lap. It had been a question that had bugged him these last few months.

"Of course I miss how things were before Galaxia came. Everything was perfect back then. We were finally in High School, I was old enough to marry Mamoru, but he was going to the Americas." Seiya didn't look up to meet her gaze as she continued. "But if Galaxia hadn't come... and your Princess hadn't come... and you and the other Lights hadn't come... I don't think I would have been as happy as I was. I don't think I could have survived the loneliness, but you saved me from that. And now you are the only one I want to make more memories with. I know it wasn't Mamoru's fault that he never contacted me, and it was our fault for letting our emotions get the better of us on that night. But, I don't want it any other way now." Seiya finally looked up and smiled faintly. Usagi was staring out the window, a solemn expression filling her once smiling face.

Did she even believe her own words? Seiya still wasn't sure if she did or not, or if she was still in the process of officially handing over her fate to Seiya, and not to Mamoru. It would be hard, Seiya imagined, to be with one guy for so long, and suddenly break up. The hurt she must still feel from when Mamoru left that last night. She must still be hurting, and he was so selfish to not see it sooner. Seiya looked down into his lap and squeezed his thighs until his knuckles went white. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to marry Usagi. Maybe that little accident called Mizuki will be the downfall to the future of the Senshi. But Seiya couldn't just let that happen, his daughter was not some curse, his daughter was the next Moon Princess. His daughter would be as beautiful and strong willed and understanding as Usagi, and as stubborn and a hard fighter like he was. Mizuki would be this worlds saving grace one day. She would be the next Sailor Moon. Seiya bit his lower lip and he sighed.

He was about to say something but the Waiter brought their food before he could. They ate in silence, munching on the buns and savouring the delicacies of this foreign food restaurant. A few minutes later they were both finished and their hunger sated.

"Would you two be interested in desert tonight?" Seiya nearly jumped when the waiter asked the question out of no where. He looked to Usagi, but she shook her head no.

"No thank you," he murmured. The waiter nodded and exited the room. Seiya stood and left the bill and a sum of money on the table before extending his hand to Usagi. "Let's go walk on the beach," he murmured with a soft smile. Usagi smiled up at him and stood. The two exited the extravagant building and headed to the beach front. The Moon had risen in the Eastern sky, over the brilliant ocean. Walking hand in hand they approached the sandy beach, and the ocean beyond. Usagi's eyes were locked on the Moon, it was a crescent Moon today, filling itself until it would be full in a few days. She felt warmed by the Moon light shedding down upon them, a warmth that not even the Sun could rival. The Moon was her true home, but that home had been long since destroyed. And a pity too, that Kingdom was so very beautiful and peaceful.

Seiya looked down at his little Moon-girl and smiled. The way the Moon basked off her face accentuated the beauty she already possessed. The light seemed to swirl around her, attracted to the fact that she belonged to the Moon. She was it's Princess. And now, she would be his hopefully. He looked up to the Moon and wished for some luck, and this was a bit silly, but he also wished for the Moon's blessing. Somehow he knew he would have to do everything in his power to protect Usagi and Mizuki in the future to come.

He stopped suddenly, and the motion caused Usagi to be jerked back. She stepped in front of him and looked up at him, slightly annoyed. But the look on his face, so full of love, so full of mystery, melted that annoyance away and replaced with with a warmth that rivaled the Moons. And the source was Seiya, the warmth he emitted in that moment paled that of the Moon's. Her lips slightly parted in awe. What was this look for? She couldn't read what was hidden behind his gorgeous blue eyes. He, was a complete mystery to her. She could feel it, her heart was racing and there were butterflies fluttering in her stomach. A blush had even rose into her cheeks, just from the sheer intensity of his stare. It felt like he was staring right into her soul, trying to peel back everything she ever was, everything she is and everything she ever will be. And a part of her wanted him to know everything, to see everything she had to offer. What ever his was planning, hidden behind his soft smile and glinted gaze, she wanted to be apart of it.

And suddenly, like a wind storm, all of the air that was in her lungs rushed from her small frame the instant his knelt in the sand. Her heart felt like it was going to burst, this was something she always imagined happening in a moonlight area, with the man she loved. And she did love this man, as she gazed down at him. Seiya took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I think this is how people on Earth do this, but Dumpling, I have told you so many times before, but I love you and I want to be your one and only and to be the one there for you in all the good and bad times you will experience in the future. I have given up my dream to return home, because I found a bigger, brighter star to call my own. Looking past who I used to be as Sailor Star Fighter, and accepting who I am now as Seiya Kou, I found my dreams are coming true. My dream to be with you, so with that said Usagi," he pulled out a box from his jacket and flipped it open, the Moon glinted off of the gems, making them glitter. "Will you marry me?"

Usagi held her hands close to her chest after he had let them go to pull out a beautifully constructed ring. She was speechless and shocked, unsure if she could even speak at that moment. Her thoughts were racing with a million different things. She should have been expecting that he would formally propose to her. After they had gotten that paper signed saying they were a couple and could live together legally, it would have only been a matter of time before the real question was popped. So why was Usagi so surprised? A tear had even fallen down her cheek, but was it a mournful tear or was it a tear of joy? She was so happy, yet a part of her cried out. It felt so right, and felt so wrong.

"I will marry you, Seiya Kou. Because I love you too," she sniffled as he slid the ring on her finger, a smile spreading across his succulent lips. She chuckled and wiped away a tear. Seiya stood and pulled her into a tight embrace, rubbing her back softly. He pulled away just a bit and looked down into her eyes, she smiled back up at them and the two shared a kiss. Both of them felt something change inside of them, but only fate could decide if that was a good thing, a bad thing, or something in between.

* * *

**~The Following Summer~**

"Ah! I'm so excited!" Minako chimed as she looked herself over in the mirror. The dresses she had helped Usagi pick out for the wedding were absolutely stunning. Each one was a different colour. The only one who didn't wear a dress was Haruka, and even Machiru couldn't force one onto the tomboy. To compensate, Haruka, and after much more arguing and distaste, is to present the rings when the ceremony called for it. Haruka was conflicted with which job would be worse. Wearing a dress, or giving the rings to a couple she would never truly approve of? She looked into the mirror and fluffed her short cropped blonde hair. She wore a black tuxedo, with a red rose in the breast pocket. She rolled her blue eyes and looked towards Machiru and Setsuna. The two were dressed in long, form-fitting gowns that each had a slit up the right hand side. Machiru's dress was a aqua colour and Setsuna's was a magenta colour. They both looked stunning. Haruka rubbed the back of her neck and sighed.

Rei's dress was floor length as well, and had two colours, a deep crimson and a lighter pinkish colour on the front side. It had thin straps and a slit up the left side. Minako's dress was yellow and thigh length, the skirt was puffed out with whit ruffles underneath it and with the sweetheart neck-line, it was also strapless. Makoto's dress was green, floor length and had a bow on the right hip that was a light green colour. Ami's dress was obviously blue, and was probably the most simplistic of all the dresses. It had a small, knee length slit up the right side, and spaghetti straps. Hotaru had a poofy purple dress with elbow length sleeves and a white sash. She looked adorable.

"Is Usagi about ready yet? It's almost time!" Minako barked and looked towards a secondary room to the dressing room they were already in. The room was closed and locked, and Usagi had been in there for nearly 2 hours now.

"Haruka, go see if she is ready, we are gonna go see if things are ready to get rolling," Machiru asked of the tall blonde and headed out with the rest of the girls. Haruka sighed and approached the door, gently knocking on it.

"Usagi, it's about time, are you ready?"

For a response Haruka heard the door being unlocked and opened. On the otherside was a starry-eyed, slightly nervous blonde haired teen wearing a gorgeous floor length white dress. The dress' bodice was form-fitted with a corset under the soft-satin fabric. The back had an intricatly designed lace pattern and string to hold it together. At the base of her back was a long white bow, tied neatly and the ribbons brushed the long train of the dress' skirt. The skirt was quite simple, with a soft satin look and supported underneath by several layers of ruffles and underskirts. There was no sleeves or strap on this gown, nor a sexy sweetheart dip. It was a simple strapless top. Although Usagi had put on a white lace overcoat to cover up just a little, she was always so modest. Haruka smiled at the cerulean eyed girl and reached out to adjust her tiara and veil.

"You look beautiful, Usagi. Just like a Princess," Haruka whispered and smiled. Usagi smiled back, her lips lightly glossed and her eyes lightly powdered with pink shadow. Her cheeks however were not covered with blush, although they were rosy from Haruka's comment now. Haruka chuckled and held a hand out to the slightly shaking teen. "C'mon, my Princess. It's time for you to walk to your destiny."

"Haruka..." She whispered as she grabbed the tall blondes hand.

"Yes Usagi?"

"Will you ever be able to trust him?"

Haruka's smile faded a bit, but she forced it to stay on her face. She averted her gaze and sighed. "I'm not sure, Usagi. Only the future knows if I can ever fully trust him... but I trust you. And if you have trust in him, then I will trust your judgment. But just remember, I will always be here to protect _you_." Usagi nodded and the two walked out into the bright sunny afternoon. Usagi wanted the wedding to be outside, and the isle to be chock full of flowers of all kinds. It was her dream wedding, and the scouts wanted to make sure that it happened the way she wanted it. It was the least they could do since she wouldn't be marrying her original love, but a different one entirely.

Haruka linked her arm with Usagi, as Usagi had requested that Haruka walk her down the isle since her own father would not be present for the wedding. In the distance, and at the end of the red carpet walkway, stood the sailor scouts, four on the left and three on the right -leaving room for Haruka among them-. And in the centre of the group, was Rei's grandpa who had offered to wed the couple, and Seiya, dressed in a black tuxedo and a red sash around his waist. Seiya looked down the petal covered walkway with a smile plastered to his stunning face as Usagi and Haruka rounded the pillars and started their descent down the isle. Usagi saw friends from her school, old, new, ones she's never spoken to and ones she cared deeply for. She also saw her family, her mother and brother, who of which held the bright eyed 2 year old Mizuki. Mizuki's hair was now down to her shoulders and was braided with a few bows her and there.

It seemed like the walk took ages, and finally the two reached Seiya and the old priest at the end. Haruka stood before Usagi and lifted the veil over her face before placing a soft kiss upon the bright-eyed young girl's forehead. She turned towards Seiya, and her face hardened. "Be sure to take care of her, forever and always, Seiya." Seiya simply nodded and took Usagi's hands in his once Haruka passed them off and returned to her place besides the three outer senshi.

From that moment on, Seiya and Usagi locked their eyes, and barely heard the priest as he went through the customary speech. They only time Usagi and Seiya really heard the priest was at the "I do" parts, and each said them with a soft, promising whisper.

"I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Kou. You may now kiss the bride," the Priest chimed and nodded to Seiya. Seiya nodded and leaned down to capture his wife. He finally felt like Usagi was his, and his alone. To have and to hold, to love and to protect until this cruel world took him from it. Usagi reached up and wrapped her arms around his necks, deepening the kiss. She felt like her heart was about to burst through her chest as the crowd stood and cheered for the couple. The world seemed nonexistent as the kiss continued, it was no just Seiya and Usagi connected and bound together, and floating free in each other's love. But they were also tethered down to Earth by a toddling, cooing, black haired, cerulean eyed, baby girl named Mizuki. Their child, and a symbol of their love and future together, was the bright and shining star that kept the couple from disappearing in their love. This small child, would become their only need and want in this entire world, and both Usagi and Seiya would do anything to make sure she was protected.

And in front of the couples eyes, she was growing up so fast. It seemed like only yesterday the two were bringing the small bundle home from the hospital. Now she was 2 years old, and eager to explore the world. She even had started saying words like 'momma' and 'dadda'. And even others like 'Machi', 'Sesna', 'Hotar', 'Haru', 'Mina', 'Mino', 'Amie', and she called Rei, 'ReiRei'. Setsuna had mentiond that her growth rate was similar, mentally at least, to Hotaru when her own powers were awakened. Usagi had mixed feelings about it, but at least Mizuki was showing greater growth and smarts than her mother. Hopefully she wouldn't have as much trouble with studies as Usagi did.

Seiya and Usagi parted from their kiss and the reception afterwards began and went on into the setting sun. Seiya chatted idly with Usagi's mom, and Usagi munched on food, eager to get out of the uncomfortable dress she was still in. Usagi's mom offered to keep Mizuki for the night, since the couple really weren't going anywhere for their honeymoon. Seiya was glad for the offer, but Usagi was a bit confused as to why. But the 'why' soon became apparent after the two arrived home and Seiya swept her off her feet and into their bedroom. Gently laying his new bride on the bed he began untying her dress and helped her slip out of it. He then undressed and crawled over the small girl below him, the two no only dressed in their undergarments. Usagi had a blush on her cheeks as Seiya leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, claiming her body once more as his one.

The two that night made love several times, resting only for a few moments to cuddle and relax before going at it again with a simple kiss. Little did they know, that on that night, Usagi's birth control would fail, and one of Seiya's seeds would take. Unknowingly, the two were about to get another surprise. And this time, it would be a double surprise.

* * *

What did you think? ^^' Sorry about the length! Don't forget to leave a review! I can't make any changes to what I have done or will do if I don't know what I'm doin' wrong or what I'm doin' right! ^^ Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Ushering in the Future

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Claimer: See also, Chapter 1**

**Authors Notes: **Did ya miss me? Sorry, sorry, so sorry, that it took this long to get out another chapter! There were days that I just couldn't write anything, and days, I forgot, and days I just didn't want to. But here it is! The 4th chapter of SMNG! There is a bit of a spicy scene, but it doesn't go to far! I hope you enjoy! (Sorry ahead of time for any grammical mistakes and spelling errors, I am using Penzu, since Word dislikes this laptop, so grammar check is a no! I try my best with revising as I go. ^^")

**PS: **I am thinking of using the other story I have, the Prelude for SMNG (Titles _A Night of Bliss)_ as a story to place all Lemon scenes contained with in this FanFic, and just 'cause ones. Of course, of Sailor Moon! So if you have a pairing, Non-Canon or Canon leave a review or message me with the names and I will write you one!

**PSS: **If I get a little carried away with any riskee scenes, please let me know! I don't wanna offend anyone. .-. I am trying my best to keep it PG-13. XD

**Read and Review! **Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Ushering in the Future

~9 Months Later~

On a stormy winter morning, Usagi awoke to a sharp pain in her lower stomach. She sucked in a deep breath and looked over to the sleeping form of Seiya. She reached over and winced again before tapping his shoulder. "S-Seiya... wake up," she whispered and shook his shoulder this time. He stirred and rolled over onto his back, looking up at Usagi with a sleepy smile. "Seiya, it's time." She whispered. Seiya sat up abruptly and jumped from the bed, pulling a shirt and a pair of pants on before helping Usagi from the bed and out into the living room. At the same time he was dialing Haruka, she was the only one close enough to reach them in a few short minutes. The couple had moved a few blocks to the north a few months ago, hoping to get out of the busy Tokyo city and into the more suburban life style. Seiya thought it was more or less a solid way to keep tabs on him.

"Hello?" Haruka's sleepy voice answered after three rings. It was nearly 3 in the morning, so Seiya felt a tad bit bad calling her.

"It's time Haruka, will you come over and watch Mizuki while we are at the hospital?" Seiya barked and helped Usagi put a coat on to protect her against the cold.

"We'll be right over, go on ahead, and leave the door unlocked," Haruka responded and hung up the phone. Seiya flipped his cell closed and slipped it into his pocket before grabbing the suitcase they had packed the week previous for this very occasion. Usagi placed her hands over her round stomach and took slow, deep breaths, but the contractions were growing increasingly closer together. The two braced themselves against the cold and approached their car. Seiya slowly helped Usagi into the passenger side seat before rushing around the front of the car and slipping into the drivers seat.

He peeled out of the driveway and raced off to the nearest Hospital.

5 hours later the couple was granted a new baby boy with blonde curls, and a little girl... with lush pink curls. Setsuna was the first to arrive and the look that had drawn across her face was of sheer horror. She peered down at the pink haired child and suddenly averted her gaze. Usagi was fast asleep with the blonde haired child sleeping against her chest. They had agreed to name the boy simply, Ren. (Pronounced Len.) Seiya had the girl in his arms, he looked down at the sleeping face and sighed. He stood away from Usagi, in front of Setsuna at the older woman's request.

"What's with the weird look?" Seiya questioned.

"I wasn't expecting this to happen so soon for one... but I saw what your children resemble when they aged..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for one, the boy looks a lot like you, but has Usagi's mannerisms. Mizuki is caught in the middle between you... but this girl acts much like you, and I never put much thought into it... how much the original Chibiusa acted... well acted like you... even before Usagi and Darien's future was shattered..."

"Spit it out woman, what are you talkin' about?"

"I'm trying to say that this is the original Chibiusa... at least she will grow up to act just like the original."

Seiya's eyes widened as he stared down at the small girl in his arms. "You mean to tell me this little girl is actually Chibiusa?"

"It seems so, it should be impossible, since Mamoru didn't father these two, nor should she be a twin. But the future does not lie about these sort of things. They may change, but this little girl will also be the next Sailor Moon... only time will tell which of the two will inherit the Moon Kingdom and who will inherit the Sailor Senshi."

Seiya rubbed his head with his free hand and sat down in a chair near the door. "This is too much for me, I'm just glad that I get Usagi in the end. These three kids of ours are a plus to that."

"That's completely understandable... I think you and Usagi will have a smooth future. I haven't seen any disruptions in the time continuum since Galaxia."

"Did you see a visit from Healer and Maker in the future?" Seiya asked, wishing that he would once again have a chance to visit his friends once again. It had been so long, and still no word had been received from Kinmoku... nor from Healer or Maker, or even Princess Kakyuu. He was honestly starting to worry. He kept his Change Star at home in the top draw of their shared dresser in their room. He hadn't transformed... or rather, assumed his original form of Sailor Star Healer since Usagi found out she was pregnant with Mizuki. They promised him word in the next few months after they left... but there had been absolutely nothing... He was really starting to worry.

Setsuna left to inform the others of the two new ones before she responded to Seiya's question. Seiya was a little disappointed, but perhaps not knowing was for the best. It didn't take long for the room to be flooded with teenage girls. Haruka and Machiru had even brought Mizuki. But at the sight of the pink haired girl, Haruka and Machiru were left speechless. They left Mizuki in the care of Ami and Minako and left with Setsuna.

The next few weeks were tedious, to say the least. Mizuki hated the fact that she was no longer the centre of attention, but the twins would not give Seiya and Usagi a break. It seemed like Minako and Rei practically lived with them to help out. Usagi was almost always cranky and sleep deprived and worn down. It was a miracle she didn't kick Seiya and Mizuki out onto the streets of Tokyo. Seiya did his best to help out, and it wasn't that he was bad at taking care of kids, he just was always in the way of Usagi. It frustrated him at times, but he kept telling himself that in the end it would be worth it. And in the end, it was.

**~14 Years Later~**

"Mom!"

"What?!"

"We are leaving!"

"Okay! Have a good day at school you three!"

"Mom, don't kid yourself it's school," the oldest of the three muttered as she lead her younger siblings out the door. Twisting her car keys around her fingers she headed straight for her blue truck, while her younger siblings waited for the bus at the end of the drive. Mizuki, now 16 years old, was entering her first year of High School. She passed the entrance exams with flying colours, comapared to her parent's her mother might as well be Ami Mizuno. As she was about to enter her car, Seiya rounded the corner of their house and smiled at his young daughter.

"You know there is one thing you can say against your mother," he chuckled.

"What would that be?"

"You inherited my bust."

"Oh right, I almost forgot about your secret identity."

"Ouch, right in the feels..." Seiya frowned. The two broke the silence with laughter before Seiya waved to his daughter.

"Have a great day Mizu," he called out her nickname and walked to the front door. Mizuki nodded and slipped into the drivers side of her truck. She remembered the first time her parents showed her their true forms. She was 14 years old, and they half expected her own Sailor powers to unlock at the sight. But in the two years since then- and the shocking fact her father was actually a woman... with bigger breasts than her mom- her powers had remained dormant. It was a bit frustrating to the young teen, knowing that she wielded immense, incredible power but she couldn't access it yet. Her mother was 14 when she got her powers, although Luna helped her unlock them... but Chibiusa would be 14 in a few months, and Mizuki definitely didn't want that little pink haired brat getting her powers first.

She sighed and pulled out of the driveway, heading down the stretch of road between her home and the nearby High School. She had a few friends so far, and a crush as well. But she wasn't really the socializing type. She was taller than her mother, but shorter than her father. That left her at about 5'3, or 160 cm tall. She also had a large bust, curvy hips, and long lean legs. And one other thing she inherited from her previously famous, idol of a father, was a fantastic voice. That was probably one of the reasons she tneded not to stray to close to others. In Elementary school she found out that she had been used by a majority of her friends because they just liked her voice. Her sister and brother however, were social butterflies. They acted the most like Usagi, and Mizuki the most like Seiya. Except for Chibiusa's charm, she definitely got that from their father.  
Mizuki flipped on the radio and hummed along to a US Rock/Japanse Pop Rock mix tape. She received the US Rock and Pop Rock music from one of her mother's friends, Aino Minako who had moved to USA to start her career in acting and singing. Minako also had a daughter now, who was 5 years old named Sachi. She had married an American hunk with beautiful white hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Mizuki had forgotten his name already. She had also heard that the other Sailor Scouts, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Meioh Setsuna, Haruka and Machiru Tenou, all had families of their own. Ami moved stayed here in Tokyo and married a blonde guy and they have a 5 year old daughter named Nami and Ami was expected to have a son in the next few months.

Rei moved down to Southern Japan, and married a blonde boy from Europe. They have two twin daughters, Katsu and Kaia, age 6. It was funny to Mizuki that Rei had twins, when Mars has two moons. It would seem even more weird if Makoto had as many kids as Jupiter had moons... which would be impossible.

Makoto had moved to France for Culinary school, she married a hot brown haired French man and they have one boy who is almost 10 and a little girl who is 5. The little girl's first name is Japanese: Kai and her middle name is French: Anaelle.

Setsuna, who had adopted Hotaru along with Machiru and Haruka, was now married with three kids. Two girls and a baby boy, she still lived in Tokyo with Haruka and Machiru though. Hotaru was in College and dating a lad that was studying Psychology like she was.

Machiru and Haruka had their marriage finalized and adopted two young girls.

Mizuki finally pulled into Juuban High School and was greeted by a small group of three girls and two boys. Her very own friend group. She stepped out of her car dressed in the schools uniform with her hair in pigtails. She never got into the odango thing, even though her mom tried to put her hair up in them. She prefered lower pigtails tied just like her father. Her hair was black, like her father's and she had Usagi's cerulean gaze.  
"Morning!" A small stature girl with lavender eyes and long brown hair waved towards the dark haired girl.

"Morning, guys," Mizuki responded with a smile. The girl who spoke earlier, first year Shion Hinata, slipped her tanned arm around Mizuki's large, paler arm.

"Did you finish your summer Japanese assignment?" A tall star swimmer by the name of Kanto Kenji asked Mizuki with a smile that swept the teen off her feet. Hinata chuckled and pulled out a small stack of papers containing the three Essays and source materials required for their Summer Advanced Japanese assignment. Mizuki tapped her bag and nodded. "What period do you guys have it?"

"Juno and I didn't take Advanced Japanese," Itori Sakura, twin sister's with Juno muttered and looked away. They weren't the brightest in Japanese but what they lacked, they made up for in Math skills. Unfortunatly, Mizuki struggled with math so it was nice to have them around.

"I don't count either, since I took it last year," winked the eldest member of their group, Yuto Tomoya.

"Oh shut up Tomoya," Mizuki chuckled and found herself blushing. This was the boy she had a crush on. He played basketball, liked to play the guitar, was smart and funny, a bit rude and sarcastic, but she adored that about him sometimes. He honestly reminded her of herself. He was a year older, a year smarter, and always showed Mizuki kindness since the first day they bumped into each other at the First Year's orientation.

Mizuki had gotten lost on her way to her first class, and the ex-First Year could tell she was getting the jitters when he saw her. So he offered to help her find her way through the building to were her first class would be, and then to the second, and third, and so on. The next thing she new, his number was in her phone and they had become friends. But it didn't really escalate past that point, no matter how many times she tried to let him know how she felt. She also remembered her mother's speech about not having unprotected sex, or sex in general until she was at least out of high school. Otherwise, she'd have a child at 16 just like her mother. Mizuki reassured her mother that she was a bit smarter than her, and more informed. That definitely wouldn't happen.

Yet still, Mizuki couldn't help but feel an underlying physical attractions for the older boy. He was tall, handsome, brown haired, rich brown eyes, and a smile that made her heart race. Just like in that moment as they walked towards the school building.

She could hear the mumble of her friends talking, but the blood had rushed to not only her cheeks, but her ears too, causing her thoughts to swim and hearing to become slightly impaired. She certainly didn't hear Tomoya called out for her to pay attention. She didn't respond till she felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Earth to Mizuki, anyone home?"

The young dark haired girl blinked and nodded slowly.

"Is something bothering you Mizuki?" Juno asked, echoed by a mumble of agreement.

"Nah, I'm just a bit spacey is all," she chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. But the smile on her lips did not quite catch her eyes. Was something bothering her? Certainly it couldn't be because of Tomoya? Or maybe was it about her yet to be awakened powers and destiny? She shook her head and walked on, the group resuming their idol chatter, and this time, she joined in.

After the first day of school let out, Mizuki stood against her locker and sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Nyah!" Whined Hinata and fell against her locked beside Mizuki. "Phew! I never thought the day would end..." She muttered and turned her lilac hues to the blue eyed girl. "How was your day?"  
"Long and boring I would have to say," she murmured and placed her books inside the tall, rectangular locker. She felt a presence behind her and smelt the scent of a lily. She peeked at the stranger from over her should and smile spread across her lips. Tomoya stood tall, smiling and looking down at the short black haired girl.

"You know what fixes a long and boring day at school?"

"Porn?" A voice called out with a chuckle and slapped the tall Tomoya on the back.

"That's sick Kenji!" Hinata rolled her eyes, but a small smirk had turned the corners of her lips upwards.

"No, Kenji, not porn."

"Then what?" He retorted with a snort.

"Having some smoothies at a small diner not far from here. They got killer Oragne, Strawberry and Cherry flavoured smoothies!" Tomoya announced with a dramatic pose. Kenji punched him in the arm and the group laughed. Mizuki hadn't even noticed the twins had slipped in with them. She turned her blue gaze on the blonde haired, blue eyed foreigners. They had moved to Japan from some country in Europe when they were younger.

"I think that is a fabulous idea! One problem," Juno muttered and pouted. The group turned to her. "How are we gonna get there!"

Mizuki raised her finger where her key ring dangled from it. She winked at the blonde girl and chuckled. "I got that part under control. It will be a tight fit but we will all fit in my car!"

"I knew I could count on you, Mizuki," Tomoya murmured in a soothing whisper.

"Who said I was giving you a ride?" She winked and walked past the hurt-looking Tomoya. Kenji laughed and slapped the taller on on the shoulder. "C'mon! Or I am leaving you all behind.

The group ran after Mizuki. As they walked to the car, Mizuki wrote up a quick text and sent it to her parents.

Mizuki:_ Going to a Cafe with some friends, will see you when I get home. Love you!_

Usagi: _Okay! Stay safe, dinner is at 6._

She slid her phone back into her bag and unlocked the door to her car. "Act natural you guys, this thing only fits 5 and there are 6 of us."

"We got this! Juno! Wanna sit on my lap?" Kenji teased and poked the girl in the cheek. She rolled her eyes and slid into the middle, followed by Sakura and Hinata. The three girls were slim, so they fit in easily and Kenji slid into the back beside them. Tomoya took the front seat and smiled at Mizuki who had slid into the drivers side.

"Are we gonna listen to that awesome mix tap you have?" Tomoya teased, a tone of sarcasm highlighting his deep voice.

"Nope, because you'll just be an ass and make fun of it."

"Ouch," Tomoya murmured with a grin and chuckled.

When the group arrived at the Cafe without incident, they found a table in the corner of the dining room. It was a large round table with plush seats spanning almost all the way around it in a booth style. From left to right it sat: Tomoya, Mizuki, Hinata, Kenji, Juno and Sakura.

Mizuki ordered a strawberry milkshake, Tomoya, Hinata and Juno all ordered chocolate milkshakes and Sakura and Kenji both got cherry. They enjoyed their milkshakes and a few dishes of cheese fries in silence before the group got talking in smaller individual groups. Tomoya and Mizuki stayed silent however. After about an hour, the others parent's came to pick up their respected children. But Tomoya stayed with Mizuki. He offered to help her on her math homework and she invited him over for dinner. On the drive home, they didn't really talk, and the air felt heavy with the silence. She had better enjoy it while it lasts, it would be hell when she got home. And she knew that Chibiusa would be the worst.

She was greeted by her father as she pulled in the drive. The two students stepped out of the car and Tomoya flashed a charming smile at the older man. He was technically 32, but it seemed like all the scouts were in the early twenties, and Haruka, Machiru and Setsuna were a few years older than Usagi and the others. Seiya flashed a stern, I-Will-Kill-You-If-You-Hurt-Or-Touch-Her smile that made the teenage boy wince.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kou, I am Yuto Tomoya, second year High School student."

"Pleasure, I hope things fair well at school?"

"Excellently indeed."

The conversation ended there, and Mizuki was glad for it. The three walked into the house and were greeted by the noisy Ren, and the nosy Chibiusa. Usagi was in the kitchen, cooking the meal for the night. She had informed Mizuki before she had left the Cafe that Haruka and Machiru would be coming over with their girls for a visit. In a few weeks, the Hino, Aino, and Kino families would be flying back to Tokyo for a visit, and maybe to stay depending on if they could get their hands on some houses and jobs. This household would certainly be busy for the next few weeks, and Mizuki was so looking forward to it all... Who knows, when she gets a chance to meet Luna and Artemis for the first time, maybe her powers would unlock!

She bit the inside of her cheek to make the thoughts of her identity disappear. She didn't want it on her mind if her thoughts were going to slip and she would spill something that Tomoya would find absolutely crazy. And Chibiusa and Ren had no idea that their parents were super cool Sailor Senshi.

"Whose this?" Chibiusa pried and stood before Tomoya. She practically fell over looking up at him. She was so small compared to him, that her head barely hit his hips. Tomoya knelt down before her and eyed the nosy red eyed girl.

"I am Tomoya, you must be Chibiusa? Your sister talks about you all the time," he flashed a charming smile at the small girl. Chibiusa blushed and averted her gaze, turning her head to the side and frowning.

"Yeah, about how nosy and annoying you are, sheesh." Mizuki muttered and took off her shoes. Tomoya followed suit and the two headed for the stairs towards Mizuki's second story room.

"Where are you two goin'?" Ren asked, his bright blue eyes smiling at the older boy.

"To study, tell mom to call us when dinner is ready." Mizuki waved a hand to dismiss her two younger siblings and made her way up the stairs. Tomoya chuckled and followed suit. Mizuki opened her door and entered, followed by Tomoya who closed the door behind him. Unknowingly to Mizuki, he had also locked the door. She heard her father call out that he was gonna go pick up some desert and that he'd be back in a half an hour. Chibiusa and Ren apparently were going with him too. Haruka and Machiru weren't supposed to be here for another hour or so. Now it was just the two teens in the room and Usagi cooking downstairs. Mizuki plopped down on her bed and sighed. She was wanting so badly to change into some pajamas and sleep but her homework needed to be done.

"Your family seems nice," Tomoya commented as he leaned against the door, his eyes never straying from the young girl.

"They usually are a lot nicer to strangers," she muttered and covered her eyes with her forearms.

Tomoya pushed off the door and walked across the length of the room. Mizuki didn't hear him approach. She didn't even notice him until he placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned over her, his lips inches from hers. She gasped, but his large right hand smothered the sound before it could be heard. He made a 'shh' sound with his lips and closed the gap between them, pressing his lips tightly against hers. They had known each other for only 2 months, and not once had they kissed or shown affection, so what had gotten into him now? Mizuki tried to push him off, but he would not relent the kiss. His hands moved to her sides, lower and lower until he found the hem of her shirt. First his finger tips and than his whole hands found their way inside of her sailor-collared shirt. She whimpered below him, helpless to stop him.

His hands rose and rose until her cupped her large breasts, molding each on through the fabric of her bra. By this point, he had pressed his body against hers, and she could feel the warmth of him through his clothes. He lifted her shirt above her mounds and gazed upon them. "You have a nice rack you know, I wonder where you got it, you mother is so flat chested." The sound of his voice was chilling, and cold, not the usual warmth that Mizuki was used too. Something had changed in him, and it frightened her to no end. His head lowered from her lips and trailed down her exposed stomach to her skirt, where he proceeded to lift the knee length fabric up and bury his face between her legs. Mizuki covered her mouth, as to not scream out from what the teenage boy was doing to her. She squirmed beneath him, frightened by what exactly he was doing to her. She could feel ever inch of his tongue pressing against her, caressing her through her underwear.

Her back arced suddenly, as he slipped a finger down along the length of her and back up again. "T-Tomoya!" She shrieked in a hushed whisper.

Tomoya lifted his head away from her but left his fingers to roam. "Isn't this what you wanted from me, Mizuki?" He asked, in a cool mannered facade.

"T-That's not what I mean... my mom is downstairs..." she whimpered again and bit her cheek to suppress the moan that rose to her lip. As they were speaking, Tomoya had slipped his hand inside her panties. Was he just toying with her? Or was this the way he was showing how much he liked her? It was to hard to think straight with him playing with her sensitive parts.

"If you don't moan so loudly, she'll never know," he stood up and took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. Mizuki looked on after him, biting her lower lip. Was this really happening? Or was she dreaming? What if her mother walked in? Did she want this? Was this the right thing to do? These questions and many more swirled around her head, battling for her full attention, while she eyed the bulge in his boxers. Fear suddenly rose in her system.

"I-I don't think I'm r-ready for this..." she trailed off. Tomoya leaned over her against, silencing her with a soft, reassuring kiss. Or at least, she thought that was what the kiss was for. He reached down and fiddled with something before moving away from Mizuki just slightly, not enough for her to see everything that was happening beneath her skirt, but just enough for her to see the toned abs and v-line on his lower stomach.

"Everything will be okay, I promise... And, I have a condom, so you don't need to worry about anything, okay?" He whispered and smiled at her, making her insides warm and her stomach constrict with the fear and anticipation of the first time. She had heard that it was going to hurt, and knowing that made her anxious. He moved closer to her, and she felt something hard poke against her. She sucked in a breath and Tomoya took the chance, but the banging at her door interrupted the couple from going any further. Tomoya stood up, quickly pulling his clothes back on and helped Mizuki from the bed, and sat her near the table in her room. She shuffled in her back for their studying material, and Tomoya unlocked the door and opened it. There stood a rather annoyed looking Haruka and a smirking Machiru.

"What were you doin' to our little girl?" Haruka growled and grabbed Tomoya by the collar of his shirt. Tomoya was surprised by the sound of this guys voice, he was sure that this tall, muscular blonde was a guy, but upon closer inspection, he realized it was actually a female.

"We were studying," Tomoya responded in a low growl, glaring at the tall blonde and the shorter blue haired gal.

"Oh you were studying? And does studying involve foreplay and deflowering that precious child?" Machiru murmured in her sweet voice. The way Machiru looked and spoke to Tomoya intimidated Mizuki and the tall teen.

"We weren't doing anything Machiru! Will you let him go Haruka?" Mizuki pleaded and stood, her legs trembling from not only the lie, but from the near encounter with the sexual kind.

"Mizuki, let us agree not to lie to each other, you know I can sense evil intentions." Machiru stated firmly and moved back her tall blonde lover and into the room of the Soon-To-Be Sailor Senshi. She moved over to the bed and looked around the bed for a moment. "You didn't even have the decency to put on a condom..." Machiru growled and whipped around to the teen.

"He said he had one!"

"Did you see him out it on?"

"No, but."

"Did you hear a ripping noise that comes with opening a condoms package?"

"No..." Mizuki trailed off and then the horror set in.

Haruka tightened her hold on the males collar, but he didn't look at all phased by the tall blonde. In fact, he was smirking. Haruka pulled him from the room and threw him towards the stairs. Tomoya pulled himself up, his smirk never wavring.

"You better knock that grin from your lips or I will do it for you, punk."

"A woman doesn't scare me." He retorted and ran his fingers through his hair.

A chuckle sounded from the bottom of the stairs. Tomoya turned around and with a newfound horror streaking across his face, say the carefree smile of Mizuki's father down below. "I wouldn't be afraid of me, kid. Haruka is one scary woman, but Machiru is the one you want to look out for. She is a special kind of scary."

Tomoya remained silent, gazing down at the stairs when it finally dawned on him. But it was too late, by the time he had turned to face the two women, his body was flying down the staircase. Machiru, who was dressed in a pair of black leggings and a blue blouse, had extended her leg, pushing all her momentum into kicking the pervert off the landing. Tomoya landed with a thump and picked himself up off the ground, running from the house. "And don't think to ever touch our dear child again!" Machiru called after, annoyed. Haruka smirked and embraced her short lover.

The two turned towards Mizuki and smiled softly. "By the look on your face, we understand that it wasn't your choice, at least, not all of it. Why did you not call out for Usagi?"

"I-I dunno... it all happened so fast... I-I'm sorry..." Mizuki muttered in defeat and looked at her feet. Haruka approached the short dark haired girl and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you are okay."

Seiya heard the exchange and turned towards Chibiusa and Ren. He frowned and placed his hands on his hips. "New rule, no one of the opposite sex goes into your room, unless they are related or a parent or a parent's friend, got it?"

"Got it!" The both chimed. Obviously Chibiusa was a little happy that Mizuki got in trouble. Well, she hadn't gotten in trouble yet, but she sure hoped she would. Soon after, Mizuki had changed into some light jeans and T-shirt, after Machiru insisted she made sure Mizuki was 100% alright. Mizuki had a faint blush on her cheeks, but no one at the dinner table brought up the incident.

After dinner, Mizuki, Chibiusa and Ren all played with the two girls of Machiru and Haruka. One was only 3 and the other 6. The 3 year old had rich green eyes and light strawberry blonde hair, apparently she was front the USA and her name was Sonya. The other girl had olive coloured hair and greyish-blue eyes and was named Kiyomi. She was a Japanese native, but from up north. Mizuki turned into bed early that night, after a long hot shower. She had Machiru help her with her math before the couple left with their exhausted children.

Mizuki had just laid down to sleep when Chibiusa opened the door and came in, sitting besides the older girl and patting her shoulder.

"You make a good role model, you know," Chibiusa muttered.

Mizuki rolled over onto her side and faced away from the pink haired brat. "Go away, Ms. I-Never-Do-Anything-Wrong."

"What? I was being genuine, you do make a good role model, even if you get in trouble a lot for it. I now know what NOT to do."

"You are such a brat," Mizuki muttered, pulling the covers up past her lips.

"I love you too," Chibiusa chuckled and stood. She took one last look at Mizuki and headed for the door.

"H-Hey," Mizuki called out timidly.

"What?"

"Why don't you sleep with me tonight? Like we used to do back when we were younger," Mizuki offered and pulled back the covers, patting the spot next to her.

Chibiusa smirked and nodded, climbing in beside her sister. "You are such a dork."

"And you are still a brat."

"I know." The two shared another laugh before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I have a funny feeling that these chapters will keep getting longer and longer as I write them. .-. I dunno, maybe the next one will be rather short. XD I'm trying not to do anything under 3500 words. :P This one is about 5500, so I think I exceeded my minimum. XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! (Was it sorta humorous in parts?) _ Haha, don't forget to leave a review of what you think! Thanks guys! Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Startling Awakening

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1

**Did ya'll miss me?! **I am _**so, so, so, so, so, so sorry**_ for bailing on you all like that this last month and a half! With School having commenced it was incredibly difficult for me to find time to really sit down and just write for a few hours at a time. I managed maybe 15 minutes a day if that up until now since things at School have finally started to even out and not be so crazy. I still don't think I'll be able to write as much as I did with the first 4 chapters, but I think I'll start making my chapters slightly longer than I have previously been to accommodate for the lack of sufficient updates.

Now to I want everyone to know something before they start reading this chapter. In advance, and a with every bit of my heart, I apologize for any odd sentence structures and misspelled words. My current program -open office- deleted the English Dictonary so everything appears in red on my document. I tried my best to go through and fix the ones I saw through the Document Manager on FanFiction, but I can't guarantee I caught all of them. In the future I'll be taking the chapters into School and using a computer there to edit the chapters before uploading them but I think I kept you all waiting long enough. ^^

So I'll stop keeping you all waiting! I hope you enjoy this awesome -and somewhat longerish- chapter!(: Some questions will be answered and even more will be asked! So stay tuned and don't forget to R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Startling Awakening**

It was a quiet Saturday morning. Usagi and Seiya were tending to the house and the garden in the backyard when Mizuki woke up with the urge to go out to the park. Her original plan was to go alone, but upon asking her mother, Usagi told the young ebony haired girl to take her younger siblings with her. Dressing in a light yellow sundress, a pair of yellow flip-flops(thongs) and a sunhat she waited by the front door for Ren and Chibiusa. Ren was the first to appear, in a pair of swimming trunks and a blue crew-neck. He also wore flip-flops and a sunhat. Chibiusa came after about 5 minutes, she was dressed in a mid-thigh length skirt, knee high white stockings, red sandals and a red poke-a-dotted blouse. She wore her pink hair up in the cone-shaped twin buns that Usagi helped her with every morning. The rest of her hair stretched from the buns in two poof-y bundles.

Satisfied that they were all ready to go, Mizuki called out that they were leaving and headed out the front door, her siblings in tow. It was a beautiful day, it was the later part of summer so the temperatures were starting to cool down, but the sun still beat warmly high in the clear blue sky. There were a few clouds dotting the sky, but the bright rays from that orange orb in the sky was unrelenting in its pursuit to warm ones skin. It wasn't even midday yet, but the streets were thriving with cars and bustling people. Mizuki led the pack, Ren and Chibiusa stay close behind her the entire time. It took them about 15 minutes to reach the park's entrance by foot. Already, the park was filled with couples, young children and food carts. Ren and Chibiusa ran off heading for the playground and community pool. Mizuki made her way towards a bench were she sat down and pulled out a notebook from her shoulder bag. She flipped the page open and held a pen to the lined surface, but she did not start to write anything yet. First, she looked out across the tree covered ground, the cobble stone pathways, the idly chatting people, and resting couples. They all appeared to be so happy, so carefree. She envied them.

Why should she worry about not being happy or carefree? The teenage years are the most carefree years of life, are they not? So why did she feel so... so... unhappy? She wanted to be like her parents, brave, understanding, nonjudgmental, carefree, loving, caring... like that. The only thing she got from them, was the inability to tell friend from foe. That was proven with last weeks incident. Tomoya hadn't spoken to her since then, and it just wasn't the same without him, but it was for the best. Tomoya meant bad news, had bad intentions, and only wanted one thing from her. And she almost let him have it. Gosh she was so stupid to be so careless around him...

She leaned over and rested her elbows upon her knees and her face on her palms. She looked down at the ground and sighed. She sat there for a good 5 minutes, sitting just like that, when a pair of black dress shoes appeared before her. She lifted her head up and locked eyes with a tall, dark haired man with cold blue eyes. The way he looked made it seem like that at one point in his life, he was utterly happy and had everything he ever wanted. She could tell by the smile lines upon his cheeks. Now he looked sad, lost and troubled. Although, he still smiled and asked her: "Is everything alright?"

"O-oh yeah, I'm just... lost in thought is all," she chuckled and rubbed the back of her head. She gazed up at him with her cerulean eyes and caught him staring at her. "I-Is there something on my face?" She asked and quickly raised her hands to wipe whatever it may have been away.

"N-No, it's just... you look a lot like someone I used to know..."

"H-How do you mean?"

"You have her cerulean eyes... and if I'm correct you are 16."

"Y-yeah, but why does it matter?"

"You look a lot like her..."

"Like who?" Mizuki was starting to feel uncomfortable with the situation. Who was this guy, and why did he care about who she was, or how old she was?

"Usako..." he whispered. Mizuki didn't recognize the name he spoke.

"I think you have the wrong person in mind, I don't know anyone named 'Usako,'" Mizuki muttered and moved to stand up, but was pushed back down by two strong hands. The man locked eyes with her and stared deep down in her soul, as if he was trying to unlock her identity just from her gaze.

"You are the bastards daughter... aren't you? The one who took Usako away from me..." He was starting to sound so hurt and angry, Mizuki was scared. She felt his grip on her shoulders tighten and sharp pain shot through her arms.

"Ow! You're hurting me!" She yelped and tried to push him away.

"You're the result of what corrupted the future of Crystal Tokyo! You are the child that was never meant to be!" His voice was starting to raise a few octaves. "You are the damn reason why I can't be with Usako! You and that damned Seiya Kou! If he had never come around... I would still have her..." He slumped to his knees, burying his head in his hands. Mizuki was breathing heavily, and people were starting to notice. "I had a life... before you came along... I had a future as this planets king... and I had a daughter... named Chibiusa... and all that was ruined because I wasn't there 16 years ago... when Usagi needed me the most."

Mizuki finally understood who he was talking about. Her parent's neglected to tell her that Usagi was with another before Seiya came along and swept her off her feet. Come to think about it, there was a lot that those two had neglected to tell her. "Why weren't you there?" She asked, timidly placing a hand on his shoulder. The man looked up at her, his eyes red from the tears and his cheeks streaked with dirt.

He looked shocked that she had asked. "I was on my way to America to go to a University there, when a senshi by the name of Galaxia abducted the plane and stole what she called, a 'star seed' which killed my physical form... And during the time I spent locked away in a hell hold, Usako- your mother, thought I was busy, kept believing that I would come back or contact her soon... but I guess she was falling apart, and that man who is now your father swept in and picked her back up when she fell... and Usagi's heart changed... maybe for the better... but I still think it's wrong that I ended up with nothing when I could do just that, nothing."

Mizuki was shocked about the circumstances her parent's fell in love in. At least, she felt that they both fell in love with each other at the same time, but that thought seemed more and more unlikely as this man went on. She felt almost sorry for him, he had lost everything when it wasn't even his fault.

"You can't blame Usagi for being ignorant... she had no way of knowing that you were in trouble y'know?" The man looked up at Mizuki once again, staring into those deep cerulean eyes that reminded him so much of Usagi. "And you can't blame Seiya either, he feel in love with someone... out of his own will. And I bet if I did not come along, he would have gladly given you the chance with Usagi, as you were supposed to have from my understanding. But since I was in the equation... it all broke apart eh?" A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I guess I was the mistake that ruined everything... and because of that, I caused so much sadness and tension." Mizuki chuckled to herself, leaving the man speechless. She tilted her head up and stared into the trees above, watching the softly rustling leaves. "I was the mistake..." she whispered again and stood, stepping past the man before turning back and looking down at him. "I hope you find your true happiness one day..."

"Wait, before you go... what is your name?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Mizuki," she walked away, leaving him there to dwell in his own sadness. She went to find Ren and Chibiusa, it was about time they headed out to lunch. Chibiusa walked up to her and looked past at the man, who now sat on the bench, staring down at the ground.

"Who's that?" She asked, motioning towards the man.

"A random stranger with a broken heart," Mizuki responded in a whisper. Chibiusa looked back up and caught the stranger staring at her with eyes as wide as saucers. He looked so pale, as if he just saw a ghost.

"He's staring at me," she whimpered and shivered, turning away.

"Probably because you look a lot like mom too," Mizuki passed it off with a wave, searching the grounds for Ren.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She grumbled and crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's mom's ex."

"No way! What's his name?"

"I dunno..."

"You don't know! You're ridiculous!" She growled and moved to walk towards the man. "'I'll just have to g-"

Mizuki gripped the pink haired girl by the arm, her hand tight and unbreakable. Chibiusa yelped and whimpered, struggling to get free. "Leave him be, he's had enough torture for one day, he doesn't need you to bother him too. I'll explain later okay? Just, go find Ren so we can leave, I'm hungry." Mizuki pleaded. Reluctantly, the small pink haired girl stomped off to find Ren. Mizuki sighed and rubbed her forehead, she felt so confused on where she stood on the whole thing. Who exactly was to blame? That man didn't ask to be abducted and 'killed' in a sense, nor did her father ask to fall in love with a taken girl, nor did her mother know the circumstances of that man's absence. Really, it was all just a misunderstanding, and here she was, surrounded by friends and family, presented with the opportunity to have the best life possible, and she had taken it all for granted. A part of her wished she could have never been born, and none of this would have happened, and then her mind turned to her father... if that man and her mother would have ended up together in the end, someone would still have been unhappy, but perhaps it was a willing to give up happiness so that the one they loved could be happy. Something in her heart told her that if she ever fell in love with someone, who loved someone else, she would give them up just so they could be happy.

To her... her own wishes and desires were obsolete compared to everyone else around her. She was one to put another before her own selfish thoughts... but did that make her selfish for wanting to make others happy and not herself? Or was she being selfless... it was to confusing for her 16 year old mind to wrap around and understand. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, feeling the wetness of her own tears. Great, now she was crying. She took a deep breath and turned to look at the bench. The man was gone now, and she couldn't tell if he was in the park still or not, to many people.

She heard a voice call out behind her and she turned around to find Haruka and Machiru standing side-by-side. Haruka wore a pair of blue jeans, a blue jean jacket and a white t-shirt while Machiru wore a knee length sundress and a white hat. Machiru wore a smile, until glimpsing Mizuki's face, to which she stepped forward and swiftly pulled the girl into a hug, stroking her hair. "My dear, what's wrong?"

"I-I met that man..." She whimpered into Machiru's shoulder.

"What man?" Machiru looked up to Haruka with a worried, confused expression, but the tall blonde only shook her head.

"Mom's ex..."

Haruka and Machiru's eyes widened considerably at the mention of Mamoru. Machiru's blue eyebrows came down in a furrow, what did he say to her? "Did he hurt you? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just... I think the circumstances of how him and mom broke up were.. so unfair."

"We used to think the same thing... and we hated your father for it..." Haruka murmured. Machiru shot her a warning glare but Haruka continued on. "We even disliked the though of our Princess carrying the child of a person who we still could not decide if they were friend or foe... it made us furious with anger, that Seiya had deflowered Usagi, and planted his seed in her. We even talked to Setsuna to see if there was anyway to change the future and repair Usagi's and Mamoru's relationship..."

"Haruka!" Machiru growled.

"She needs to hear this," Haruka snapped back and continued on. "Then we saw how happy Usagi would be with Seiya, how undying Seiya's love was for Usagi, and how willing Usagi was to accept the new change and make amends when she had the chance, but Mamoru chose to act through anger rather than listen to hear the full story. He could have very easily stayed with Usagi, if he would allow Seiya to be apart of his life, Usagi's life... and your life. But through his actions, he sealed the fate of Crystal Tokyo into what it will become."

"It just grates against my bones... not being able to come to an understanding with everyone I meet..."

"You are your mother's daughter." Machiru murmured and stroked the dark haired girls head. "Now come on, it's time to get you and your siblings home."

"Okay," she murmured, a bit dazed. Machiru had an arm slung around the small girls shoulders, leading her towards the older couples car. Chibiusa and Ren rode with Haruka, and Machiru drove with Mizui to the Kou household. Usagi was a bit surprised to see the couple show up unannounced. Then again, they did that often enough it surprised Usagi that the situation still surprised her. Haruka nor Machiru made mention of Mizuki's run in with Mamoru. They had a feeling that a situation would present itself where Usagi would be faced with seeing Mamoru herself. Usagi, Seiya, Machiru and Haruka sat around the kitchen table. Chibiusa and Ren were upstairs and Mizuki lingered in the living-room, staring at the ceiling as the adults talked.

"We've seen activity recently, nothing to over the top as of yet, but you both should keep your eyes open. If a new enemy appears, we will have to call for the other Senshi to come aid us," Machiru explained, Haruka nodded her agreement.

"What exactly has been happening?" Seiya asked, squeezing Usagi's right hand that rested in his.

"Like I said, nothing to serious. Some minor reports of disrupted dreams is all for now. This could be simple nightmares, or perhaps a new or even an old enemy is on the rise and this could potentially turn into an all out war again."

"I wont allow that to happen, not again," Usagi murmured softly. She sounded a bit doubtful of her ability to protect her friends. She's lost them so many times, but in the end they always come back to her. For once though, she would like to not risk their lives to protect her own. She for once wants to be the one to protect them, defend them and fight with them instead of standing on the side lines. If a new enemy was going to appear, surely that would mean a new power for her, and maybe even Mizuki's powers will finally appear. Usagi was 14 when she received her first stage powers, and Mizuki would be 17 in 5 months. Her powers had yet to even give the slightest hint to its presence. Usagi was getting nervous, and somewhat hopeful, that Mizuki wouldn't develop any and grow up to be a normal teenage girl rather than a crime fighting soldier. Somehow, Usagi found herself hoping that Mizuki and Chibiusa never gained their powers, she would rather them be normal than have to fight dangerous and scary enemies. Although, Usagi also knew that if her two daughters became Sailor Senshi, they both would be powerful and worthy Soldiers of Love and Justice. Their powers would be able to save people like Usagi's, but be able to defend and go on the offensive like Seiya's. They'd be the perfect weapons of destruction and healing.

Haruka spoke up next, after some tense silence. "Mizuki still hasn't shown her powers yet, has she?" Seiya and Usagi both shook their heads, almost ashamed to say so.

"That might be a good thing, if she receives her powers to early, they may never have the chance to develop like yours did. Having the pressure of an enemy on our doorstep might just be enough to jump start her into the next Sailor Moon. I just hope, if and when the time comes, she will be ready mentally. The old Senshi might just not be enough to hold off another wave of attacks... we are all getting older."

"We wont continue aging however," Machiru continued to explain after Usagi and Seiya shared a confused glance. "How you noticed that even after 16 years have passed, none of us have aged?" Usagi shook her head, but Seiya nodded. He definitely had noticed that Usagi and himself still looked as if they were in their early twenties, and not their early thirties as they were right then. "When an Awakened Senshi reaches the age of 22, they stop aging for the rest of eternity. That is why the original Chibiusa would have been born in the 30th century rather than this one, the 21st century. This observation was the only possible explanation that made sense and accounted for the rather large time gap in your previous timeline. It also explains why Haruka, Setsuna and I don't have wrinkles or are not any less agile or as strong as we used to be back in the old days. We retained youth, and all the attributes we had before the final battle with Galaxia."

"That actually makes some sense, if you think about it," Seiya nodded and frowned in thought. "Healer, Maker and I were nearly half a century old before we came to find our lost Princess." Usagi looked up in utter shock at the realization that Seiya was way, way, way older than her. Somehow she felt ashamed of being so surprised because she knew she should already be aware of this, but the fact surprised her nonetheless. Which also made Machiru and Haruka's theory all the more reliable.

"But, if a Senshi does not attain the status of a Soldier, they will continue to age until their life is spent and a new heir can be born." Usagi's heart sank as the words fell from Haruka's lips. If Mizuki never attained Senshi status, Usagi would have to watch her own daughter grow old and wither away into nothing. That just meant that it was all the more important they try and awaken the young girls powers.

"What do you propose we do to try and help speed up the progress of awakening Mizuki's powers?" Seiya asked, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair a little. His long black ponytail hung over the back of the chair and swayed softly from side to side and his blue eyes burned with determination.

"There are a lot of ways, but the most effective one that worked on me was a direct attack."

"A direct attack?" Usagi asked a little hesitant to know exactly what the tall blonde had meant.

"When Machiru and I first met, she could sense the Senshi spirit of Uranus inside me. One night she got me alone in a dark alley way and transformed into Sailor Neptune. Proceeding her transformation she attacked me and forced my powers to become unsealed and release from their dormant state."

"Definitely not happening," Usagi quickly stated firmly. She would definitely not have either of these two, or anyone for that matter attack her daughter intentionally. Mizuki however had heard the conversation and was lingering in the entry way to the dining room. Her cerulean gaze was filled with a hopeful fire and her heart beat fast with anticipation and anxious tension.

"A-are you sure that would work?" She asked hesitantly, directing the question at the blonde and blue haired couple.

"Absolu-" Usagi began but Haruka cut her off.

"Of course my dear, I'm almost positive it will work for you since it worked for me," Haruka nodded with absolute belief in the words she spoke. The words seemed like honey to Mizuki's ears as they fell from the tall blondes pale lips.

"I think we should wait for Ami to get back with Luna and Minako with Artemis to see exactly what we should do," Usagi began shortly after the blonde stopped talking. She could feel herself trembled from the thought of someone attacking her daughter. "Luna helped me to unlock my powers when I was younger... she'll be here tomorrow."

"Usagi's right, I think we should see what the Moon cats have to say about this. We don't wanna run into the possibility of Mizuki getting hurt if she doesn't succeed in transforming," Seiya muttered and narrowed his dark blue eyes toward the couple across from him. Mizuki shot him a glare, but she made no move to fight their decision. They were right after all, what if she didn't transform and she ended up receiving the bad end of a powerful senshi attack? Her weak human body wouldn't survive such a powerful attack. When she gazed at Haruka and Machiru, she could almost visually make out their auras. Machiru had a strong, yet soft and alluring turquoise aura while Haruka possessed a strong and confident yellow aura. The two's powers seemed to resonate off their skin, dripping like liquid down their fingers. Seiya, her own father, whom she knew to be a very powerful Senshi himself, was paled in comparison to these two outer Senshi standing before her. She kind of envied them, with how powerful and confident the older Senshi were. She, so young and naive, would never be as powerful as them with the history of her parent's abilities. Her mother, Usagi, never really had powerful offensive abilities; she only possessed powerful healing abilities.

Mizuki turned on a heel and headed up towards her room. She wanted to get lost in her thoughts for a while, letting all those bottled up emotions role down her subconscious and into a physical interpretation. Holding the sketch pad in front of her, she began to draw a female figure dressed in a Sailor Fuku. This Fuku was a cross between the Senshi's Fuku of this galaxy and the Fuku's of Kinmoku. The woman was clad in a white top with a black under piece, black short shorts, and a waist cape that flowed down to her knee-high boot clad feet. The boots where white with a black border and lead up into a pair of white thigh high stockings. Her arm pieces possessed two belt-clips, one on each wrist and one on each triceps. Her Sailor collar was blue, like her mother, and the cap front was also blue but the inside was a red colour. Instead of a single bow, she had two. One was a red standard bow, and the other a white wing-shaped bow similar to that of the Sailor's of Kinmoku and her mother's Eternal Form. Upon finishing the rough sketch, she titled it: Sailor Moon Star.

She folded her arms over the picture and lowered her head, concealing her face by the sleeves of her sweatshirt. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths as her thoughts began to thicken. Trickling down her mind, she couldn't help but feel like she was missing something. She felt empty and alone, cold and lost, as if she was not completed just like her drawing. She was an unfinished bi-product of life, as this picture was an unfinished bi-product of imagination and emotion. Both were begging, yearning, wanting to be finsished; wanting to be whole; wanting to be free and able to stand alone.

However, that feeling of being complete seemed so far away and out of grasp that she would simply fall if she tried to reach for it. It was so hard, living as a teenager, with just enough rope to hang herself with, but not enough to be completely free. She was going to be an adult soon, but she wished for the fantasy world of a Sailor Senshi more than the dull reality of humanity. She yearned to soar through the air upon crystalline wings and fight crime and vanquish evil and to protect those she cared about most. Yet fate had decided to be cruel and forced her to remain a normal girl with an abnormal heritage. It was almost laughable how pitiful her situation would be in the eyes of society. Both of her parents were Sailors, and she just a normal human. Of course if society new about her true identity, doubt would begin to rise about Mizuki's parent's sexuality and the legitimacy of Seiya being her biological father. So in a way, it was a damn good thing that society was still ignorant to her truth, her story. They would never understand to begin with, let alone accept and respect it.

Mizuki sat on the edge of her bed and glanced out her large window, placed conveniently to the east, and directly over the middle of her bed. The moon had already begun to peak over the hills in the distance. Its pale light bathed the small girls face in equally pale rays. Her cerulean eyes sparkled in its light and reflected its image in an almost perfect replication. Her heart instantly warmed, her body began to tingle, and her mind cleared of all thoughts plaguing her. The moon gave her infinite comfort and support in the moments she needed it the most. Pulling her legs close to her chest and resting her chin upon them, her gaze became half lidded as she projected her thoughts and reached out to the moon for help with her consciousness. She plead with it's brilliance to unlock her powers, to give her the chance to prove she could protect those she loved. The Moon continued to shine brightly, unrelenting in its brilliance, but did not make any sign that it would help Mizuki. She sighed and rolled onto her back, her eyes closing fully as her head hit the soft pillows beneath her. Her name, Mizuki, stood for Beautiful Moon. (Mi – beautiful, Zuki – moon.) It didn't seem like she lived up to her namesake.

"Ugh, this sucks! What is it gonna take for me to get my powers?!" She grumbled loudly under her breath, loud enough to be satisfactory but not loud enough to wake everyone up in the house. "Let me guess, something bad is gonna happen and I'll be forced to protect someone from utter destruction," she muttered and rolled her eyes. But the thought slowly began to rise higher and higher in her consciousness, making her blood thicken and chill and her heart beat quicken. She could feel the goosebumps rising on her skin and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. A shiver ran down the length of her spine and her stomach clenched tightly; something was going to happen. And that something definitely wasn't going to be friendly. Mizuki leapt out of her bed and bounded across her room to her door. She opened it slightly and peered outside into the hallway. There were lights on downstairs but she could not hear her parents speaking. Haruka and Machiru had left an hour ago and Chibiusa and Ren were asleep long before Mizuki wandered to her room. It was late, nearly midnight. It was strange that her parents were still up on a weekday. Seiya had to work in the morning and Usagi had plans with her old friends who were arriving in the late afternoon.

She pushed open her door, careful as to not let it creak. Stepping out into the hallway she glanced farther down the hallway. Chibiusa and Ren were both still asleep, both their doors tightly closed and no lights shining under them. Mizuki crept onward, moving slowly and stealthy towards the staircase. Mizuki silently made her way down the wooden steps and peered into the living room. Still no sign of her parents. She could still feel hear heart racing, but now she was starting to sweat from the sheer fear of what might be happening to her parents. She called out once she was sure she couldn't see them. "Mom, dad?!" No reply. She entered the kitchen, now walking at a brisk pace. No sign. She peaked into the backyard, their room and the garage. No sign in any of those places. She stood in the middle of the hallway, her fists clenched tightly and her body shaking. Fear was rising into utter terror.

Behind that fear, was determination. She was now determined to do whatever it took to find her parents. Even if they were out for a midnight walk, which was so unlike them, she would find them. She grabbed her light jacket and quickly put it and her shoes on. She opened the front door and with one last glance around headed out into the front yard and further into the empty street. She braced herself for a cold journey, but it was strangely hot for a mid-fall night. Mizuki looked down both ways of the street she lived on, but there were no sign of a lone couple or... not that she wanted it, a battle field. She closed her eyes and turned her face up to the brightly shining moon and prayed that her senses would lead her to her parents.

She began to run down the street to her left. Half a block to the crosswalk and crossed the street due North for a more popular part of Tokyo. She ran for a good ten minutes, the fear becoming stronger in her bones. She could feel something bad was near. She rounded a final corner and was faced with a massive beast at least 2 and half stories tall with a snarling snout and huge black eyes. It resembled a giant fox, but its hind legs and tail were all one part and had 8 tentacles that whipped wildly from side to side. However one of them was held in place near the ugly beast's parted jaws. One long black ponytail and black sleek thigh high boots were visible on either side of the beasts paws. Mizuki's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "Dad!" She yelled and ran forward. "Let him go you sick bastard!" She growled but the beast let off a chuckle and went to swipe the young teen with its right front paw. However, a blonde Twin-Tail Sailor jumped in front of the frozen girl and took the brunt of the blow. Mizuki opened her eyes when she felt arms wrap around her to protect her from the wall her back was now pressed against. She gasped as the woman who caught her slumped before her, barely conscious.

"M-Mizuki... what are you doing here?" Usagi muttered, slipping quickly into unconsciousness.

"M-mom..." Mizuki whimpered and slid to the ground, holding her Sailor Suited mother in her arms. "MOM!" She yelled and suddenly the road way was bathed in an intense white light. The beast yelped and tossed the Sailor it held in its tentacle-tail up in the air. The unconscious body of Seiya Kou, AKA Sailor Star Fighter soared and began to quickly fall back towards the ground. Moments before her body would have smashed into the hard asphalt covered ground, a brown-haired Sailor caught her. Green boots settled on the ground, Fighter's form cradled in the woman's strong arms. The woman sat Fighter on the ground and stood straight up, facing the fowl beast. The light had died down, and Mizuki was left slumped over her mother's body, a crescent moon of gold shining upon her brow.

Surrounding the woman who had appeared out of no where, came three more. A tall ebony hair-coloured girl, a blue-haired girl and a long blonde haired girl. They stood with their arms crossed over their chests and stern looks played across their youthful faces. "How dare you attack this peaceful town of Tokyo on a beautiful night like this," the brown-haired girl spoke. Her green eyes turned up towards the beast and from her hand a bolt of crackling electricity brewed. "We are the Sailor Senshi of Love and Justice. I am Sailor Jupiter!"

The black-haired girl spoke next, her red Sailor Fuku rustling in an un-felt wind. "I am Sailor Mars!" Her hands rose in a position fit for a bow, and in the next instant a bow and arrow made of solid flames burst forth from nothing.

"I am Sailor Venus!" The blonde echoed, two long orange and gold heart-shaped chains fell from her hands.

"And I am Sailor Mercury," the most timid of the four spoke last. Her blue eyes held intelligence, and what she lacked in strength she made up in strategy. These were the same girls Mizuki had met as a small child. The original inner Senshi.

The beast chuckled, its tails whipping around endlessly and with enough speed to brew a small breeze. Its lips lifted away from its massive and sharp teeth and a low growl erupted from the chuckle. "Do you think you can beat me? I am a beast of your worst nightmares, something long thought to be exiled into the nether of the Universe. I am the Fox Beast of Chaos, and you shall be my next meal," the Fox beast smirked and sprung forward, its massive jaws fully parted in a ferocious growl. From its jaws erupted a black flame that shot forward straight for the inner Senshi. Mercury and Venus managed to escape the intense heat of the flame, but Jupiter and Mars fell prey to it. As the blast cleared the two lay in a heap of soot covered limbs and fabric. It wasn't enough to cause serious injury however but the gas that accompanied the flames must have had some kind of toxin that 'caused comas.

Mizuki yelled out, tears streaming down her face as she clutched tightly to her still unconscious mother. "Oh God please just leave them alone!" Her voice cracked in a sob as the beast continued its pursuit of the remaining two Sailors. One swipe of its massive paws accompanied with a swipe of one of its many tails, Mercury crumbled against a wall just mere feet from where Mizuki sat. As Mercury slid down the concrete wall, blood coating the corners of her mouth and running down the length of both of her arms and staining her suit, she murmured to Mizuki: "R-run..." The Senshi's eyes slid closed as she crumpled to the ground. Venus remained and was on the offensive. She used a nearby trashcan to thrust herself high into the air. Moving her arms in a a circular motion she sent whip after whip-like chain towards the beasts head. For a moment it seemed like Venus was on the verge of subduing the massive beast when out of no where Venus was struck from behind with something. Upon closer inspection it was slender woman dressed in a long flowing white kimono. Her long white hair was in disarray around her ghostly, emotionless face. As Venus fell and smacked into the ground with a solid thud, the woman's lips curled into a devious grin. Her lifeless grey eyes boring deeply into Mizuki's soul. Mizuki froze, her lips and limbs trembling and a chill greater than that she had ever felt before filling her bones.

"6 down, one to go. And this one looks... human. I always loved bringing the Moon Princess' spawns to Chaos. To bad you seem like a dud to me. So pitiful, stuck powerless in the confines of your human form..." a blood curdling laughter erupted from the pale woman's thin black lips. She outstretched her right hand, facing the palm outwards towards Mizuki's slender frame. "Tell me, how quickly do you want to die? Playing with my prey is something I rather enjoy, but it can be such a drag." She grinned and began to descend towards Mizuki.

Mizuki placed her hands on the shoulders of her mother and shook as hard as she could in a vain effort to awaken her. "Mom! Please wake up! Mom!" She sobbed.

A hand of pale white skin appeared in Mizuki's shrouded line of sight and closed tightly around her throat. Mizuki let out a strangled gasp as her body was effortlessly lifted off the ground by this seemingly weak maiden of white. "She's not gonna wake up anytime soon when I am finished with you, my dear," she laughed and narrowed her bleak gaze. "You know, I think I want to make you watch as my pet devours each and everyone of your precious friends and family. I may even make a trip to your house where I'll slowly drain the life from you little sister and helpless brother while they sleep. It'll be quick and painless... for you." She laughed again and tossed Mizuki to the left. Mizuki screamed as she hit the solid ground but her fall was softened by the sudden appearance of a tall pale woman dressed in a black bikini-like top and shorts. Mizuki looked up and gasped at the sight of her father- whom was transformed as Sailor Star Fighter- bleeding from several points on her body, including her head and mouth, holding Mizuki in her arms.

"Do-Don't you dare touch my little girl. It'll be the last thing you'll ever do. That is a promise."

The Kimono Clad woman turned towards the two woman. "Daughter? So she isn't a Moon Brat after all? What a drag... I'm sure I felt something emanating from her... oh well I guess I suppose I don't have to torture her as much anymore," the woman almost looked like she was pouting from the realization.

"She is my Daughter, and Sailor Moon is her Mother, but that doesn't matter because you wont be able to lay a finger on any of her hairs, you hear me?!" Fighter growled in a high-pitched yell. In her left hand she produced a white star-shaped box with brilliant flashing colours. "Star Serious!" She raised the star high into the air and finished the enchantment. "Laser!" Hundreds of brilliant white and yellow beams of intense energy flashed from the weapon and flew straight for the Kimono Woman. The woman didn't even laugh as she deflected the attack and redirected it at the two standing figures. Fighter turned her back upon the incoming lasers and took the brunt of her own powerful attack. She slumped to her knees, cradling Mizuki against her chest. "M-Mizuki... please run... run as fast as you... c-can..." Fighter collapsed once more into a state of unconsciousness, but this time she was only barely alive.

Mizuki's fast beating heart couldn't take anymore and a sharp pain filled her chest. She fell forward, catching herself on her left hand while her right cupped her chest. Behind the chilling in her bones and the aching in her heart she felt a sudden surge of something bright and warm. Among her subconscious mind, the thought of all of those whom she loved so dearly being killed or even simply hurt by an evil presence drove her crazy with anger, subdued and covered with an endless fear. When Mizuki looked up, she saw that the Kimono clad woman had lifted her mother's unconscious form from where she had been slumped and was holding her at arms length by Usagi's throat. The sight fueled something primal and powerful hidden deep within the confines of Mizuki's short and thin body.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my mother again!" She growled and stood upon shaking legs.

"Oh look at you, suddenly a little fire cracker," the woman chuckled and shook her head.

"I said, don't touch. My. Mother!" Mizuki growled again, her eyes now a solid disk of burning white light.

"Maybe there is some bit of Moon Brat power in you after all," the woman turned her head to fully face Mizuki and unclasped her fingers from around Usagi's neck. Usagi feel to the ground with a solid thud and the very sight of this woman standing near Mizuki's unconscious mother was the final straw. The small roadway which the battle had been taking place erupted in a much more brilliant light than had appeared when the Senshi arrived. Mizuki's body was clad in a solid ball of blinding, warm and brilliant white light. It cascaded around her body, forming a close fit sleeveless top around the upper half of her torso, a pair of shorts around her waist and legs and a cape that began at her hips. Upon her arms and legs first formed white stockings and gloves. Next were four bracelet-like bands around her upper arms and wrists and knee-high black boots around her legs. Her bow was red like her mother's and similar to the Eternal form, a pair of decorative white wings spanned out from a glittering crystal encrusted crescent moon broach. Upon her back splayed out two pure white angel wings. The light faded leaving a gleaming crescent moon mark upon her brow and a new found determination burning in Mizuki's cerulean eyes.

"How dare you! How dare you hurt my friends! How dare you hurt my parents! How dare you threaten to hurt my brother and my sister! You will pay for this, with you life." Mizuki vowed and disappeared in a burst of white light. The Kimono clad woman's grey eyes widened in disbelief. She was shocked that a Moon Brat could move at such high speeds. Most of the Moon Kingdom Senshi she had previously dealt with had merely been healers and cry babies, but this girl was something else entirely. Perhaps it was because she had an offensive type Senshi's blood in her veins... or perhaps she was something not even close studies could determine a proper answer for. She had to leave, and soon.

Appearing behind the woman a boot-clad leg appeared out of no where and aimed right for the woman's head, but the Fox Demon pet made its move right then and lunged forward, thrusting a tail straight at the attacking Mizuki and one of its paws reaching out to grasp its master. Mizuki flew across the roadway and skid across the asphalt ground on her boots. Before Mizuki could make a second attack, the Fox Demon and the Kimono Woman were gone with no trace that they had ever been there except for the scarring on the building and the 6 unconscious and injured Senshi laying strewn across the width. Mizuki fell to her knees right then, her vision starting to blur and fade in and out. A steady hand appeared on her shoulder and held her steady. She looked up and saw the smiling and caring face of Machiru... Sailor Neptune. "M-Machiru..." Mizuki whispered returning the smile with her own.

"Shh, don't speak. You just experienced the first effects of your change and battled something we've never seen all in one go... you should be dead but someone wants you alive. Let's get you and the others home okay?" She murmured and helped the now casually dressed Mizuki to her feet again. Mizuki's faded vision cleared enough for her to be of some assistance to the other Senshi- the Outer Senshi- and help get the remaining Senshi off the street and to Machiru and Haruka's house.

Mizuki sat shaking on a large couch between her still unconscious -and now casually dressed- parents. The other four Senshi were laid out on the floor to rest. Fortunately none of the Sailor's experienced injuries that required immediate medical attention. Or if they did, the effect of the light that radiated from Mizuki healed them to an extent, or at least that is what Machiru theorized.

Seiya was the first of the 6 unconscious Sailors to come to. He groaned loudly and raised a slightly burned hand to his face. Mizuki nearly cried in relief from the very sight of seeing her father awake. "Dad! H-how do you feel?"

"Like I just battled a giant Fox Demon... why are we at Machiru and Haruka's house?" He asked in a hoarse mutter.

Haruka answered his question before Mizuki could fumble with her thoughts to formulate a coherent explanation. "Our house was the closest building to where we found you guys, besides its a bit bigger than your house when it comes to accommodating 6 unconscious people. You would have been so proud if you saw Mizuki, she finally transformed and if it wasn't for her we all probably would be dead right now."

Seiya turned his half-lidded blue hues towards his pale and shaking daughter. A small smile crept into the corners of his lips and he placed the hand he used to touch his face on his daughter's knee. "I'm so proud of you... but I dislike how you were forced into facing something we couldn't handle..."

"I-Its okay dad, I can handle myself, I'm 16."

"I know honey, I know..." He whispered and leaned back and closed his eyes again. Seconds later he drifted off into a deep sleep. None of the other Senshi awoke that night and Mizuki returned home with Seiya, Usagi and Machiru who offered to help out while Usagi and Seiya recovered. Chibiusa and Ren would surely have questions about what happened to their parents, but that was an explanation best suited for the morning.

* * *

It may seem a little rushed... and sorry about that. ^^' I got a little excited towards the end of this chapter. :3 And I can't wait to start writing the next chapter! Keep up the awesome reviews guys! I love to hear your thoughts and comments about the story and your own opinions or suggestions!(: Don't forget to leave a little review or follow the story if you haven't already! Spread that Sailor Moon love guys! :D


End file.
